The Wedding
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Lana and Warren get married. Sammy and Casey are falling apart. Heather is planning something evil. What has the world come to?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: This is a sequel to The Sammy Keyes and Casey Acosta story. If you haven't read it, then this prologue is gonna be like a follow-up of what happened in the other story. It's just gonna be the basic stuff of what happened.**

Sammy's POV

A few weeks ago, one of my old friends almost raped me at a sleepover. He didn't intend to, he just wanted a kiss, and it kinda led to that. But after he almost tried to rape me, he told me that we used to be friends and that I was in a horrible fire in 2nd grade.

Everyone knew about what happened. Even Casey.

I inhaled a lot of smoke and passed out right there in the hallway. I was in a coma for 5 weeks. It was a miracle that I lived. But when I woke up I didn't remember anyone. I even knew my father before he left the family and before the accident.

Before and after I found out about that, I was incredibly sleepy. Like I would sleep every day for long periods of time and sometimes I would just faint.

Then one night after drinking multiple cups of water I fainted again. But this time there was something seriously wrong with me. The smoke from the fire was still in my system.

Plus, I even almost died again. I hit a flatline. But the doctor and some nurses came in with chest compressions, again it was a miracle. The doctor said that successful resuscitation was generally unlikely.

Everyone said I was strong girl.

Until the day I came out of the hospital.

That day I found my father. I was still going strong.

That day I kept arguing with Casey, Marissa, Grams and my mom. Especially Casey. But I was still going strong.

Then... my mom announced that her and Warren (Casey's father) were getting married in 2 weeks. That's when my face fell. I was crying for hours.

I loved Casey and I wanted to be with him and everything but now we couldn't be together. We were gonna be in-laws. I didn't want to be Casey's step-sister.

Some of you might think that being in-laws with your crush is great but for me.. it sucks! Sure I would be with him every day all day and sure we could hang out together whenever we wanted but... I didn't want that. And neither did he.

But it was already too late. My mom was so happy about the marriage and even though I didn't like my mom cause she dumped me with my Grams illegally to go be an actress in Hollywood, I honestly wanted her to be happy.

I went to dress fittings, I helped my mom with a caterer, and picked a good church to have the wedding at. On the outside, I was a happy girl helping my mom with the biggest day of her life but on the inside I was dying every day knowing that soon Casey would be my step-brother.

It's not just cause of Casey. It's mostly cause I'd be Heather's step-sister too. I would rather die than be her step-sister. But at least she lives with her mom.

I haven't seen Casey since my mom made the announcement. I would call him to see if he wanted to hang out and he would say that he was busy. And when he called to see if I wanted to hang out, I was busy too. Every day I had to help my mom with something, but on some days we would finish early and my mom would let me go hang out with Marissa or Billy.

Me and Casey were slowly falling apart. My life was nothing without him.

That sounds a little dramatic but it's true. I wasn't the same since the last time I saw him.

I'm gonna have to get over it though cause tomorrows the big day and I know that there's gonna be a lot of crying.

From me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The big day came sooner than I had expected. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep, next thing you know my mom is shaking me yelling, "SAMMY, WAKE UP!" so I was nervous. I haven't seen Casey in 2 weeks, and Heather was gonna be up there with me since we were bridesmaids. Like this day couldn't be any worse?

I helped my mom in her dress, untangled her hair and made sure the back of her dress was perfect. Then I went to get dressed.

My dress was a little similar to hers. Hers was a strapless and went all the way down to the floor and hers was a light blue. Like I really light blue that you had to squint when you wanted to admire it. Mine's was a strapless too but it ended an inch before my knees and it was blue. Like Cerulean-Blue.

After I put on the dress, my mom put make-up on me. Yuk! Then she curled my hair. When I looked in the mirror, I was a completely different person. Marissa was gonna freak and take a thousand pictures before the end of the day. Typical.

When we got to the church, Warren, Heather and Casey were already there. Oh, great. Casey was gonna see me like this.

Warren was inside but Heather was outside talking to a guy in a tux. My 3rd cousin. And Casey was leaning against the church looking down. He looked up when he saw us.

His face looked red but as soon as he saw us he went inside. What's his problem?

But I didn't really get a chance to chase after him cause Marissa appeared out of nowhere and squealed, "Sammy, you look gorgeous!"

"Marissa, I don't wanna talk about it. Squeal all you want but I'm not happy about this at all!" I said.

"Oh, Sammy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." I trailed off. Casey walked back out of the church and went to Danny. He looked mad.

"What's wrong with Casey?" I asked, hoping she probably knew.

"I don't know. He's been out of sight since your mom announced the marriage."

"Yeah. I tried hanging out with him a few times but-" I looked over at Casey. He was shouting at Danny.

"Your a liar." He shouted.

"No, your just jealous." he said, calmly.

"Me? Jealous?" He said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah. You! The only Casey that's in front of me."

"Whatever. I know your lying." And then he walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked Marissa.

"I have no idea." Marissa said.

"How about you ask Casey what happened and I'll go ask Danny."

"No way. You ask Casey."

"Marissa, it's already awkward enough!"

"Fine." And then she went to go find Casey.

I walked up to Danny.

"Hey Danny." I said.

He looked at me. "Woah!"

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look.. um beautiful. That's all."

I blushed. "Thanks. But dresses aren't my thing, so this is a once in a lifetime thing."

"Then can I take a picture?"

"Of me? Wearing this?"

"Yeah, you wearing that." He laughed, then took out his phone.

He went next to me and put his arm around me. "Smile." He said.

After he took the picture, we went inside.

Me and Danny saw Marissa and Casey laughing at something in a corner of the room.

"Looks like they're having a great time." He said.

I looked down suddenly interested in my shoes. "Yeah."

"Wanna go back outside?"

"No. It's okay." Then we went to one of the tables.

"Sammy?" He leaned into me.

"What?"

"Did you ever think that maybe... Marissa liked Casey and she was trying to steal him from you and that it was probably working?"

"Danny, that's crazy. She wouldn't do that to me."

"Look at them!"

I looked over at them. Marissa was staring at Casey passionately and Casey's back was to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had the sudden urge to just go over there and yell at Marissa and throw her out. But another part of me was saying that Danny was just talking nonsense.

But then, I got the proof I needed.

Casey's cell phone rang and he pulled it out and stared at it. Then he looked around and finally spotted us. He gave me a hurt look and then turned back to Marissa and kissed her.

That was it. I'm never talking to Casey again. We might be in-laws soon but I'm definitely not talking to him.

I got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, I heard Marissa calling me. She finally went in the bathroom and found me.

"Sammy, that was not what you think."

"Sure looked like it." I said sadly.

"Sammy, you need to talk to him."

"NO! If he likes you then he can go out with you. I don't care anymore and I'm never talking to him again." Then I ran out of the bathroom and slammed into someone.

It was Casey.

"Sammy... I-"

"Don't talk to me. I hate you."

And then I ran away again. But he didn't get chance to chase after me cause the music started which meant it was time.

I got into place at the back of the church and waited for my cue to walk down the aisle with the other bridesmaids.

**A/N: So... Why did Casey kiss Marissa? Why were Casey and Danny fighting? What's gonna happen next? Keep reading and find out. I'm having more fun writing this story! Hehe... ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a quick wedding. I mean REALLY quick. The Bridesmaids and the Groomsmen walked down the aisle. Wareen and Lady Lana walked down the aisle together they said their vows and then the preacher said "You may now kiss the bride." then they kissed.

After that there was a party with cake and wine. Soda for us. And then me, Lady Lana, Heather, Warren, and Casey went into a big car and we went to a hotel. Thank God it wasn't the Heavenly.

Heather got out first. Then the newly weds and I was about to get out but then Casey blocked my way and closed the door. I glared at him, then I went to other side and Casey grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Casey, leave me alone."

"Sammy can we just talk?"

"No. I hate you."

He let go off my arm and left the car. I left too. Then the car sped off. God, what's his rush?

"Sammy!"

It was Danny.

"Oh, uh hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. What happened in the car with you and Casey?"

"Um, nothing."

"Need a friend?"

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

"Sammy, come on. Say bye to your boyfriend."

Typical Lady Lana.

I pulled away from him. "I should go. See you later." I said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

When I got to my mom she was staring at me.

"What?"

"I thought you liked Casey."

"He's my step-brother now, and Danny is NOT my boyfriend."

"Okay then."

That was all she said. I looked at Casey. He seemed sad and mad. Did he hear what my mom said? Of course he did, he's standing right there. I shook my head at him. It's his fault, I'm so mad.

He looked at me and mouthed, _I'm sorry_, I just glared at him. He walked away.

I'm never gonna forgive him. He's been avoiding me for the past 2 weeks and he just kissed my best friend. He's lucky I even look at him.

"Sammy, can you help us?" Heather asked.

"Uh, with what?"

"Uhm, picking a room. The newly weds are gonna get the honeymoon sweet, and the room next to theirs has 2 rooms."

"So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, we're not sure who gets what room. Either me and you in one room and Casey in the other, me and Casey in one room and you in the other, OR Me in one room and you and Casey in the other."

"Hmm... it's pretty obvious."

"Well, then. You and Casey in one room and me in the other."

"NO!"

She smirked. "Why not? You and Casey were so... 'close' before."

"Haha, very funny."

"Look, I'll make you a deal."

I looked at her and then raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Casey but your my step-sister now and we have to get along."

"Is this the same Heather?"

"Of course it is. I don't like being your step-sister just as much as you do but like I said we need to get along."

"Fine."

"So I'm getting my room and you and Casey are taking the other."

"Whatever."

"Lana!"

"What?"

"Me and Sammy finally decided. I'm getting my own room and Sammy said that she doesn't mind sharing with Casey."

I cringed at his name. That's how mad I was.

"Okay. So let's get up to our rooms."

When we got to our hallway, Lana went into her room and we went into ours.

When we got inside, Casey was laying down on the couch.

"Casey!"

"What?" He said glumly, looking at us.

"I have some news..." Heather said sneering at him.

"Oh God. What now?"

"I'm getting my own room and you and Sammy are sharing one."

He stared at us. Wide-eyed. Then he shook his head.

"Well let's get unpacking."

The thing is that, we were staying in the hotel until we found a nice 4 bedroom house. The other house was too small. Only 3 bedrooms and Heather decided that she wanted to live with us. Oh, joy.

Heather went into one of the rooms and I went into the other. Casey stayed sulking on the couch.

After a few minutes, I had everything unpacked. Since I had a small drawer of my clothes at Grams apartment I didn't have a lot of clothes so unpacking was easy. But as I folded my last shirt into the dresser, someone picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"Damn, I didn't know you'd freak out." Danny said from behind me.

I turned around. "Sorry, I thought you were... Casey."

"Nah, but he did let me in though."

"Okay then... so what's up?

"Nothing. I just got bored. So I decided to come over."

I laughed. "Are you going to do that every time you come here?"

He laughed too. "Sometimes."

Next thing you know we busted up laughing. I had no idea why. But I was glad that he came.

When we stopped laughing, he sat down on the bed. "So this is your room."

"Yup."

"But it has 2 beds."

"Yeah, I have to share it with Casey."

He made a face.

"What?

"Your sharing a room with a guy?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't be surprised when you see Casey watching you sleep. Guys are perverts like that."

"Casey isn't like that. He's different from most guys."

"I'm just saying."

"I'll go ask him."

I ran out of the room and went to Casey. He just looked at me.

"Hey Casey. Would you-" But I didn't get to finish cause Danny grabbed my hand, turned me around so I was facing him and kissed me. He was a good kisser. Nothing like Casey.

Wait a minute. I don't like Danny. I like Casey.

I pulled away from him. "Dude."

"What?"

"What was that for?"

He whispered in my ear, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Then he smirked at Casey and gave me another kiss on my cheek, and left.

Leaving me with Casey. Alone. Damn it, where's Heather? Probably with my mom and Warren. Ugh.

I looked at Casey. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Casey, I..-"

"Save it. I don't even wanna know." He snapped at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Sammy, you just don't get it." And with that he left.

Get what? I kept thinking.

All I know is that Danny and Billy like me. Casey kissed Marissa. Danny kissed me. Danny took a picture of me and him. Casey got a text before he kissed Marissa... Oh! Now I get it.

**A/N: What do you think she figured out? Do you think Danny might kiss Sammy again in upcoming chapters? Do you think Marissa and Casey go out? What do you think happens when a guy and a girl (who love each other) are in a room by themselves? _Will_ they even do anything? How long is this feud gonna go on? Keep reading and you'll find out! ;)**

**SammyCasey4ever: This story is a sequel to my other story. But it starts off with the day their parents get married. The Prologue was just a recap of what happened with a little of what's been happening since her mom made the announcement, cause I didn't want to leave you guys asking yourselves "But what happened with Casey and Sammy?" You know cause Lana said that they were gonna get married in 2 weeks so yeah..**

**Impatient: Chill, will ya? Lmfao, school is in 2 days and I might not update asap anymore so I'm trying to update as soon as I can in those 2 days. By tuesday, I'll have at least 7 more chapters up for this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stayed in my room all day, waiting for Casey to come back. I haven't seen Heather for the rest of the day either. Good, I didn't want to deal with her.

Where's Casey? I kept thinking. I laid down on my bed, and before I knew it, I was asleep. I woke up to footsteps. I looked at my baseball watch, it read 2:18. Was that Casey?

A figure moved into my room. I pretended to be asleep. Then when that person's phone rang, I opened my eyes.

"Shit!" Casey said.

"Casey, it's okay. I was already awake. Why did you come home so late?"

"I was hanging out with Billy, and when I got back... I got sidetracked."

"By what?"

"Why do you care?" He snapped at me.

"Casey, I'm sorry."

"For what? Making out with Danny or going out with him and not telling me?"

"I've been waiting for you to come back all day, so I could tell you... that I'm NOT going out with him."

"Your not?"

"Heck no! Casey I don't like him, I like you. And only you."

"Sammy, I'm really sorry that I've been avoiding you."

"I was wondering about that. Why were you avoiding me?"

"Cause after your mom made the announcement, Danny told me that you guys kissed when you ran out of your Gram's apartment. And that's why you guys were holding hands."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"I don't know... I was kind of embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Cause Sammy I love you and I thought that you changed your mind about loving me so... I was kind of avoiding you."

I went over to him and sat down on the bed next to him and turned to face him. I grabbed his hand and said, "Casey, I will always love you. And even though your my step-brother that isn't gonna stop me from kissing you sometimes."

He turned to face me too. He started playing with my hair. Just putting his hands through it. "You have no idea, how glad I am to hear that." He finally said.

I smiled at him, and leaned in closer. He did too. And then there was like a centimeter from my face to his. Then we just kissed. I didn't want the kiss to end. It's been 2 weeks since the last time we did but suddenly he pulled away and whispered in my ear, "What are we gonna do about Danny?"

"Let's worry about that... later!" I said.

"Yeah, well I'm tired as fu- uh, hell." He said.

I laughed. "Me too."

Then we went to our separate beds, said good night and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY-<p>

I woke up at the sound of Heather's voice. She was in our room wearing one of Casey's shirts.

"Heather, what are you wearing?" I asked, tiredly.

"I'm wearing one of Casey's shirts. Don't worry he lets me." She said calmly.

"So... What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know. Your mom and my dad were gone this morning and you guys have been sleeping all day. Your just as lazy as he is." I looked at Casey, he was still sleeping.

"What time is it?"

"12:54."

"Wow." I laid back down. I must've been pooped last night. Heather came over to me.

"Sammy let's go do something. I don't wanna be here all day. This room is boring."

"Fine, let me get dressed."

"Yay. Okay Sammy! Hurry up." She said as she walked out.

I quickly pulled out shorts, a t-shirt, and got dressed. I didn't want Casey to wake up and see me half-naked.

I wrote a quick note:

_Casey-_

_Me and your sister went out. Don't do anything stupid. If Danny comes here, just tell him I'm not here. I'll deal with him later. Have fun._

_ Love, Sammy!_

I left the note taped to the door, so he'll see it when he goes to the bathroom. Then Me and Heather went to the mall. She went into all the cruddy stores and made me give her my opinion on whatever she tried on. She looked nice in a pair of jeans and a hoodie but she wanted something more revealing. Same old, Heather.

We finally got back to the hotel at around 4, and shopping with Heather was kinda fun. We acted like we've been sisters all our lives. Heather was nice when she wasn't so mean and devious. I almost liked having her as a step-sister. Hey, I said almost.

When we got back, we could hear arguing from our room. Casey and... Danny. Just great.

We opened the door and the room was a mess. Chairs were on the floor, the couch was upside down and there was yelling coming from our room. And if it wasn't bad enough, me and Casey's room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, the beds were messed up and Casey and Danny were fighting. Fists and everything. They were also swearing.

"Guys, what the fuck!" Heather shouted at them.

I just stood there. Danny pushed Casey off of him and came over to me. He whispered, "We need to talk." and pulled me out of the room. We went out in the hallway and he attacked me.

Well, he didn't attack me... he just kissed me. After a few minutes, I pulled away from him.

"Danny, you need to stop doing that."

"Why? Your a good kisser."

I blushed a little. "Uh, thanks but... were you guys fighting over me?"

"Kinda." He said, looking down.

"Why?"

"Cause I like you and he was being an asshole."

"That's not a good excuse. He's my step-brother and if you like me then you have to be friends with him."

"Sammy!"

"You guys used to be friends and now you guys were fist fighting in there."

"I like you. He's your step-brother. You guys can't go out, so it's either me or Billy."

"I have to pick between you or Billy?"

"Yeah. Choose NOW!"

"I don't like either of you. Marissa likes you. Go out with her."

"She doesn't like me anymore. She says I'm a perv."

"Sorry, to hear that but if I can't go out with Casey.. then I 'm not gonna go out with one of his friends or in your case... ex-friend. I still love him."

"Fine, I'll just make you like me."

"What do you mean?"

"By the end of the week, you'll like me," and then he whispered, "and that's a promise." Then he kissed me again and left.

So much for dealing with him. I went back into the hotel room and went straight to my room. Casey was in there, he jumped up when he saw me.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

He closed the door. Then pulled me into a hug.

"No, it's not. I'm really sorry that you saw that. I know you said that you were gonna handle it but he said that he was gonna _make _you like him and I don't know... we just started fighting."

"He said the same thing to me."

He pulled away. "Did he kiss you again?"

"I'm suddenly really tired. I think I'm just gonna take a nap." Then I rushed to my bed, while grabbing my blanket off the floor, and flung it over me.

"Sammy!" He whined.

"Sorry, uh no speaky anglish."

He laughed at that and then pulled the blanket back.

"Tell me!"

"No." And then I put the blanket back over me and turned sideways. Casey laid down next to me.

"Casey, your crazy."

"Crazy for you."

"Okay, that was incredibly cheesy."

"I know." He smiled.

I leaned in to kiss him. After a few seconds we pulled away and I said, "but it was incredibly sweet."

"So are you gonna tell me now?"

"No!" Then I turned the other way.

He started tickling me.

"Casey... stop... it." I managed to say between laughs.

"Tell me and then I'll stop."

"Okay... okay."

He stopped. "So...?"

"He kissed me twice." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Sammy!" He whined again. I turned to him. I put my head on his chest.

"I'll deal with it the next time I see him."

"I don't want you seeing him though."

"Fine with me, but he knows where our room is and he'll show up here every day for me."

"This isn't gonna work."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Sammy, we're in-laws. We can't date. We can't kiss... don't you think we should date other people?"

"NO! I don't like anyone else. It took me awhile to even admit that I like you. And that took a whole year and a half."

"I know... but..." He trailed off.

"I'm not dating anyone else. You can but I'm not." I said getting up and walking out of the room.

**A/N: Ooooohhhh. Major suspense. First they were fighting and then they got back together and now... I don't know but major Cammy in other chapters. But for like 3 or 4 chapters no Cammy. :( Maybe a little like a quick kiss here or there but nothing big. Sorry, Cammy fans! I'm breaking up inside too but it's kinda fun writing about them fighting... it's kind of easier. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I planned on staying with Heather, and my mom for the rest of the day. Warren and Casey went out to have a guy talk. But being with Heather and my mom is so boring. They just talk about girl stuff. Like make-up and fashion.

So I just left. I took a nap for a few hours and then went to the vending machines to get some skittles. I love skittles. Anyway at around 9 I started watching stupid boring shows and then at 11 it gave Family Guy.

I went to sleep at around 12 and woke up to someone shaking me.

"Sammy, wake up." Was that Danny? Wasn't it like 12 at midnight? What was he doing here? This was officially creep.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" I asked, yawning.

"I asked for a room key to your room and I couldn't sleep so I decided to come over."

"But I'm sleeping." I whined.

"Now, your not." He said, grinning.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine." Then he jumped in bed with me. "Good night." He said.

I was too tired to do or say anything so I just yawned again and said, "Good night." In 2 seconds, I was fast asleep.

I didn't wake up till morning. When I woke up, Danny was still sleeping in my bed with his arm around me. I looked at my watch. 10:37. It's almost 11 I thought. Danny has to go. But then at that moment, Casey walked in.

I tried to hide Danny but it was too late. Casey had already seen him. He looked at me then him and then at me again. Then he glared at me and walked out of the room saying, "I'm telling."

I ran out of the room. I didn't do anything with Danny. He was the one who showed up here and decided to sleep in the same bed as me.

"Casey, what are you gonna say? If you tell my mom or Warren they'll ask you where you were and why you weren't there when he came in here. Where were you anyway?"

"I was.. out."

"Danny has a key to the room now." I mumbled crossing my arms.

"What?"

"Danny has a key to the room now." I said a little louder.

"From you?"

"NO! He got it from the front desk."

"Why was he here?"

"He couldn't sleep so he decided to come here at 12 midnight and wake me up. Then when I said that I was going back to sleep, he decided to sleep in the same bed as me." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell him something?"

"I was tired to do or say anything."

He shook his head.

"Whatever. We didn't do anything so go ahead and tell our parents. You were supposed to be here preventing this."

"What about Heather?"

"She slept on the couch in the 'honeymoon' suite."

"So since me and her weren't here it was just you and Danny."

"Yup." I sighed. Then added. "Casey, I can't do this anymore. I'm done with guys."

He just looked at me. I turned my back on him and went in my room. Danny needed to get out of here.

I sat down on the bed, and started shaking him.

"Danny!" I said, shaking him.

When he woke up he smiled at me.

"We need to do this more often." He said

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" He said frowning.

"Cause I'm tired of guys liking me. It's annoying. I don't want guys liking me anymore." I said, looking at down.

"Sammy, your really pretty. You don't get that, don't you?"

"No, I'm not." I said getting up.

"Yes, you are,"

"Danny, it's time for you to go." I said walking out of the room.

"Nah, I think I should stay. I wanna hang out with you." He said grabbing my hand.

I pulled away. "Let's hang out some other time."

"Whatever. I'll be back tonight." He said walking away and out the door.

I just leaned against the wall. Then I sat down and buried my head in my hands. This was so confusing.

Just get over it, I told myself. It'll all blow over soon. I hope.

I felt someone's arm over my shoulder. Oh God, please tell me that's not Danny.

I looked up, thank God it was Casey.

"Sammy, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Whatever," I said to him while standing up, "I'm just your step-sister remember? You were probably making out with some girl all night. I'm going back to bed."

"Your so stubborn." Casey muttered.

"Like it's my fault that you don't want to make this work! We're not even technically related. Not by blood." I snapped at him.

"I'm just doing what's best."

"Yeah, what's best for you."

I went into the room, slammed the door shut and went to bed, crying.

Casey was just making this hard. Why won't he just tell me where he was? It's not like I'm gonna go tell on him. And he says _I'm _the stubborn one.

The door open and someone went to my dresser, opened the top drawer put something inside with a piece of paper, kissed the top of my head, muttered some words and left.

I was kinda tired so I didn't get up to check what they put in my drawer so I just went to sleep. I'll check when I wake up, I thought.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Like I said school is tomorrow and I don't think I could update asap anymore. Maybe once a week but I don't know. I'm really sorry, I'll try to update again tomorrow after school... I'll definitely finish this story but not anytime soon. I'll try to update twice a week IF I can. My grandfather has to install a computer in our house cause my little brother and our cousin decided to break the charger to the house laptop (as in we take turns sharing it... so yeah we call it a house laptop!) so sorry if I don't update as fast as I did before.**

**Hmm, but what do you think that 'person' left in her drawer. It could be a bomb (Nah, that's silly) or it could be a necklace or a charm bracelet OR a threatening note! Actually, vote on which one you want me to write. A bomb, necklace, a charm bracelet, or a threatening note OR Leave it in a review actually!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up again it was 2:56. I remembered the 'person' who came in here and put something in my drawer with a piece of paper. I decided to check it. When I opened my drawer, I gasped.

There was a note and a... necklace. I picked up the note and read it:

_Sammy-_

_I'm really sorry if I was being a jerk to you. I didn't mean to be it's just that... now that we're step-siblings I know that Heather is gonna do something to make me look like the bad guy. I really don't wanna hurt you, I really love you Sammy. I hope you know that. But I guess Im hurting you even more by saying that we should date other people, it's not what I want but I think it's for the best. Just for now. I hope you like the necklace. _

_P.s. BREAK UP WITH DANNY! I hate seeing you with him. It's so... mocking. _

_Casey._

I looked at the necklace. It had an S in the middle. I smiled. Why did I push him away? I have to go talk to him. But wait. Where is he?

I went next door to my mom and Warren's room. Of course Heather was there.

"Guys?" I said, thinking. What was I gonna say? That Casey left me a note and a necklace, and I need to talk to him? "Uh, where's Casey?" I asked, stupidly.

"He went to go stay at Billy's place until we find a house. He said that sharing a room with a girl was weird."

"Oh. Yeah, it is pretty weird, I guess." I said before turning around and walking back in my room.

Damn it. I don't know where Billy lives. Ugh, I'll just call him. Does he even have his cell phone on him? I went to the hotel phone and dialed his number. He picked up in 3 rings.

"Hello?"

"Casey, why are you staying at Billy's place?"

"Uh, Sammy. Your up."

"Um, yeah."

"How was your... sleep?"

"It was fine. Now answer my question."

"I'm staying over here cause... uh," I could tell he was just trying to stall.

"CASEY! Just tell me." I yelled at him.

"Fine. I'm over here cause I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"But you were never hurting me to begin with."

"Yeah, Sammy I know. But it's not fair for you to be liking me when you could be going out with someone who isn't your step-brother."

"Casey..." I whined.

"Sammy, I'm sorry but I'm staying over here."

"But _that's _not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"Just cause I'm your step-sister that doesn't mean we can't hang out. I still skateboard and last time I checked you did too."

"Sammy, I have to go. Hope you liked the necklace. That was the reason why I was staying out so late. A guy I know said that I can have it if I give him some money. But the first night, I didn't have any so that's why I was out so late again yesterday night."

"How much?"

"Sammy, don't worry about it."

"Casey, tell me. How much?"

"4 hundred."

"CASEY."

"I have to go. Call me later. Bye." And then he hung up.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be putting on my shoes and doing my hair. I'll update every morning from now on. But after school I sometimes have access to my aunts computer so... yeah.**

**SammyCasey4ever: What school do you go to? And where do you live? I'm just curious. I'm not some creep stalker. =P And it's okay. Don't worry about it. **

**N3WYORKANG3L: I would take your brother over mine anyday. My brother is ALWAYS harrassing my dog... and he's such a crybaby. He actually thinks that he's a king. He's so spoiled. Literally, if he wants a ds game he gets 3 hours later. I kind of hate him sometimes.**

**Shit, I have 10 min. I have to go put on my sneakers. **N3WYORKANG3L- UPDATE! 'See you again' is so amazing. I love it. The horseshoe thing is so much suspense. I'm gonna have a heart attack! Lol, I knew it was Sammy from the moment she said "Uh, Jones, Sammy Jones." ****


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I can't believe he brought me a 400 hundred dollar necklace. I have to give it back. Wait, but what if it hurts his feelings? Ugh, I'll just keep then. Wait, but what if my mom or Heather asks where I got from? I'll just say Marissa brought it for me as a 'I'm sorry' gift. Why would they care anyway. STOP asking yourself questions and then answering them. That's weird.

Ugh, I'm officially a weirdo. If I had a mirror, I would scowl at myself. I laughed at that.

"No more thinking." I said quietly to myself.

I went to my mom's room.

"Mom, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

We went in the hallway.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Can I get a cell phone?" I said slowly.

"Hmm..." She said, thinking.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _I said over and over again in my head.

"Alright, fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. We can go to the At&t store in an hour okay?"

"Okay." I said hugging her for the first time in a long time. "Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome." And then she went back inside.

"Hey, Sammy."

Please tell me that wasn't Danny. I turned around. Ugh, speak of the devil, it was him.

"Uh, hi."

"So, did you decide yet?"

"No." I said trying not to punch him.

"Make up your mind, you have..." He checked his phone. "2 minutes. Choose. Me or Billy?"

"Ugh, fine." I said walking into my room and sitting on the couch. Danny sat down next to me.

After 40 seconds, I was about to say something but then Danny kissed me. Surprise, surprise.

I pulled away. "I still don't get _why_ you have to like me. Isn't there anyone else you like?"

"Nope, just you." He said kissing me again.

I pulled away again. "Okay, okay. I'll choose. Just give me 2 minutes."

"Fine."

After about a minute and a half, he said "Have you decided yet?"

"Hmm, well Billy is just too goofy to be in a relationship and Casey _is _out of the picture..." I looked at him, he was smiling. He knew what I was about to say. "so I guess that leaves you."

And then he started kissing me again. The only thing I did like about Danny, is that he's a good kisser. So I didn't stop him that time. I mean, we were kind of going out... and Casey did say that he wanted us to see other people. Maybe I'm making the wrong choice.

Ugh, again _why does this have to be so confusing?_

After a while, I started to get kind of into it. Dating Danny wasn't a total bad thing. Otherwise, I wouldn't be making out with him. But then I thought about Marissa. She would be completely crushed if she found out about me and Danny. Wait, she said that he was a pervert... oh well. I guess that means she doesn't like him anymore.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He was warm and he smelled like cologne. Did he always wear that when he came over here?

I pulled away again. "I have to go somewhere in about 15 minutes."

"Where do you have to go?" He said sounding disappointed.

"My mom said that she was finally gonna get me a cell phone."

"Call me when you get your cell phone."

"I don't have your number." I pointed out.

"Okay then... Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah, give me a minute."

I looked around my room for my backpack. _Where is it? _I think I put it under the bed... I checked there. Nope no backpack. I went to the desk in the corner of the room. Sure enough inside of one of the drawers was a pen.

"Here." I said walking back to Danny.

He grabbed my hand and wrote down his number. "Isn't that what _girls_ are supposed to do to the _guy_? I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, but you don't know your number yet... so I guess thats out of the question." He chuckled.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, but wait. Where's Casey?"

"He moved in with Billy."

"Why?"

"He said that sharing a room with a girl was weird."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's not like it was your fault."

He laughed at that. "So, see you later."

"Definitely."

"Okay." And then we kissed for a while longer and then he left.

I looked at my hand and thought about Casey. He was gonna be really mad when he found out about me and Danny. Might as well not tell him...

I went to the room and pulled on a shirt, jeans and high-tops. As usual. I was so happy. It's about time I got a cell phone. I went to my mom's room.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup!" I said smiling.

"Then let's go."

**A/N: I typed half of this 2 days ago but my aunt came home and she was mad that I was using her laptop. But she went to hang out with her friends and she has a new curfew so she won't be back until 11, I don't know she didn't tell me what time but I think around 11 or 12. Anyway, I'll be updating ALOT today. **

**SammyCasey4ever: I live in Lowell, Ma. and I go to the B.F. Butler Middle School. And lmfao, Casey did not steal the money. Casey will tell Sammy where he got the money from. Also Heather's plan is coming up. I think in Chapter 9 Heather puts her plan into 'action'.**

**N3WYORKANG3L: Your sister is mean. Whenever my aunt hits my dog for pooping or peeing in our room, I get all defensive and say "If you don't want her pooping or peeing in our room then YOU potty train her. AND STOP HITTING MY DOG!" I love my dog, I would do anything for her even though she's ALWAYS biting me. Also, Casey is kind of hypocrite but I still completely love him. Literally. Yeah, I know that's weird. Being in love with a made up character from a book... but if he was real I would faint if I say him!**

**Anyway, if they ever make a movie... Hutch Dano should play Casey. He's so cute and he's the skateboard-type, look him up in Google Images, or the wikipedia. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He would make a great Casey. Nathan Kress has a baby face, and Casey needs to have a skaterboard look, not a baby face look. No offence to Nathan Kress lovers but I don't think he would be a good Casey in the movies. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me and my mom went to the At&t store in Sisquane. We passed by Casey's old house.. too many memories. When is Casey gonna come back? What happened to us? Is he seeing someone else? Is that why he suggested to see new people? Probably...

"Well here we are." My mom said excitedly.

I laughed at her and then walked with her inside the store. I didn't know what kind of phone I wanted. Maybe a sidekick? Or maybe a.. touch screen. Touch screen.

I looked around the store. They had touch screens that flipped open. Kind of like a sidekick but with a touch screen too. I just picked one that was white and flipped open and had a touch screen. The phone looked pretty awesome.

"Mom, I want this one." I called to her.

"Alright."

So after the guy called the company and activated my phone. I put my mom, Marissa, Grams, Casey, and Danny in the contacts section and then I learned how to to use it, then I called Danny.

"Hey Danny! It's Sammy!"

"Is this your number?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'm gonna text you in a later while okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I texted Casey. If I call then he'll just hang up, I thought. He needs to go back to the hotel or I'm just gonna live with Grams until they find a house of probably forever and I'll just visit them once in a while.

**Casey, you need to go back to the hotel.**

**Who's this? **He responded a minute later.

**Sammy...**

**Who's phone is this?**

**Mine. I just brought it.**

**Why do I need to go back to the hotel?**

**Cause, um there's nothing to do here.**

**Sorry Sammy. I'm busy.**

**DOING WHAT?**

**Stuff.**

**Whatever. I'm going back with Grams. If your not staying at the hotel then neither am I. And I'm staying with Grams until I'm old enough to live on my own.**

**Sammy, don't do that.**

I didn't reply. How could he be SO stubborn. Why did he leave anyway?

**Sammy?**

If he wants to talk to me then he can go to the hotel himself.

**Hey, Sammy. What's up? **It was Danny.

**Nothing just, on my way back to the hotel with my mom.**

**I'm already there. :)**

**Your at the hotel?**

**Yup, in your room.**

**Okay. :)**

I looked out the window for a few minutes. Then I started texting Marissa.

**Marissa, I'm not mad at you anymore.**

**Sammy?**

**Yeah.**

**Who's phone are you using?**

**Mine. My mom got me it.**

**That's so cool!**

**Yeah... um Marissa?**

**What?**

**Do you still like Danny?**

**No, why?**

**Cause..., we're kind of going out. Please don't get mad.**

She didn't reply for a few minutes then she finally responded, **It's okay Sammy**

**I'm sorry. It just kind of happened. I just like him cause he's a great kisser.**

**Oh. Sammy, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.**

**Are you okay?**

**Yeah, I'm just busy.**

**Okay then...**

I looked out the window again. Time goes by so slow. I pulled out my phone again and started playing Family Feud.

_BLOOP! _That was my ringtone for whenever someone texted me. It was Casey.

**Sammy? I'm sorry. I'll go to the hotel when I'm done doing this thing.**

**Don't bother. I'm with Danny!**

**What? Why are you with him?**

**We're kind of going out.**

No reply. He was probably mad. Whatever.

When we got to the hotel, I ran upstairs to my room. Danny was there, alright.

When I walked in he hugged me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

So we started watching a funny movie but then it ended with me and Danny making out. I was kind of leaning into him so from a distance it looked like I was on top of him. But when the door opened, we still didn't stop making out. My hands were around his neck and Danny's hands were on my waist.

But then the person said, "Sammy, _what_ are you doing?"

Well, that got me to stop alright, because standing in the kitchen was a hurt and mad Casey.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Everything is just going completely wrong right now! My little brother keeps bothering me and I'm getting blamed for it, so I just l started listening to music until my older brother asked to check his Facebook and then my grandmother told me to clean the kitchen and the bathroom so it took longer than expected! Also, now that Sammy has a cell phone, she's gonna be texting most of the time.**

**SammyCasey4ever: Sorry. Marissa wasn't in any of those chapters cause Sammy was still mad about the kiss even though she knew it wasn't Marissa's fault, but Sammy said that she wasn't mad anymore so now there's gonna be more Marissa. Also, I don't know how Sammy and Danny ended up going out. It just kind of happened, cause Danny obviously wasn't gonna leave her alone until she picked him so it just kinda happened!**

**Next chapter out, in about an hour and a half.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Casey, what are you doing here?"

"You told me to come over here."

"Yeah, but then I said don't bother. You were busy remember?" I snapped at him.

That's when Danny decided to join the conversation. "You can leave now. We were busy doing something."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back and whispered, "Don't worry about it. Just let me handle it."

"Fine." Then he glared at Casey.

I went up to Casey and leaned on the counter. "So what were you doing?"

"Stuff."

That's when I got mad. He never tells me stuff anymore. "Then I guess you can get back to it." I started walking back to Danny when Casey grabbed my arm and whispered, "Your making a big mistake."

I looked at him. "No I'm not. But you just did. Now let go of me and go back to Billy's house."

"Sammy stop being so stubborn."

"How about you stop. You never tell me stuff anymore. You never used to keep stuff from me before."

"Sammy, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"We're falling apart. It's just better if we stay away from each other."

"Then I guess you should go." Then I pulled away from him, and sat down next to Danny and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Sammy! I-"

"Casey! Stop! Don't you see what your doing to her? Just leave." Danny snapped at him.

I heard the door open and slam close.

A few minutes later_, BLOOP! _My phone.

I pulled it out of my pocket. I had a text, from Casey.

**Call me when he leaves. We really need to talk. I don't like seeing you sad. I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do anymore. I really miss you though. **

I put it back in my pocket. "Danny I'm bored." I said.

He grinned at me mischievously and then kissed me.

Danny ended up sleeping over. Where's Heather? I haven't seen her in a while! Anyway, it's not like me and him did anything. We just kind of cuddled and then went to sleep. Nothing else.

When we woke up, the first thing he did was ambush me. He practically tackled me. He picked me up and dropped me on the bed. So I tackled him and I ended up on top of him on the floor. I pinned his wrists down, and smirked at him.

"Damn, Sammy! Your strong for a girl."

"Nah, your just weak."

He did some funny wrestling move and then he ended up on top of me. "Yeah, I'm weak." He laughed.

I grabbed his shirt and pushed him off. Then I went back on top of him. "When is this gonna end?" I asked him.

"After you kiss me." So I leaned down and kissed him. Then all of a sudden I hear _BLOOP! _I pulled away, and went to my phone. Another text from Casey.

**Sammy, are you mad at me? Why didn't you call? Is he still there?**

I hesitated before I replied, **Yeah, he slept over. **

**Sammy what did you guys do?**

**Nothing!**

**Why are you going out with him?**

**He's a good kisser.**

**Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better. **

**Your a good kisser too but your my step-brother remember?**

**Whatever.**

**Your so stubborn.**

**No, you are! Why won't you stay away from him?**

**I'll get back to you on that...**

**Whatever.**

I put my phone down and turned to Danny. He stared at me.

"What?"

"Who were you texting?"

"No one."

"I know it was Casey."

I didn't know what to say. It was kind of awkward but then Danny, asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing..."

"Let me see."

If I don't give him my phone he'll think I'm hiding something, I thought. So I just handed him my phone. After a minute, he looked at me and grinned.

"So I'm a good kisser?"

"Yeah..." I said blushing.

He came over to me and kissed me again. Which of course led to making out for awhile.

Then he pulled away and said, "I should go home. I'll be back later though."

"Okay."

Then he kissed me one more time and then left. I went back to my phone.

**There he's gone. Now I'm bored. Wanna hang out?**

**Sure. **The answer came back almost immediately.

Casey came in about 10 minutes. We sat down to watch a movie. A really funny one. My phone kept _Blooping_ but I was too lazy to get up. After about 2 minutes, it _Blooped _again. I got annoyed and went to the room to get it. I had about 7 texts from Danny.

**Hey Sammy!**

**What's up?**

**You there?**

**I'll be over there in about 3 hours, I'm helping my mom with something.**

**Sammy?**

**You okay?**

**What are you doing? **

Wow. I should reply... but just as I was about to, someone grabbed my phone away from me and ran out of the room.

What. The. Hell!

**SammyCasey4ever: Theres gonna be at least 25 chapters but if I decided to keep adding chapters after 25 then I'll let you guys know. And if I decided to stop before 25 then I'll still let you guys know**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey give it back!" I yell. I start running after him.

But it's too late. He already hid it.

"This isn't funny! Casey give it back!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you didn't text me when you were with him. So your not gonna text him cause your with me."

I crossed my arms. "He's coming over here in less than 2 hours."

"Why? He was just here 2 hours ago. I never spend time with you."

"Like that's my fault."

He looked hurt. I sat down on the couch and hugged my knees. Casey sat next to me. I tried not to burst into tears, but I couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down my face. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he just stay here and keep me company? It's better than going back and forth.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

I looked at him. "Why did you leave?"

"I can't tell you."

I jumped off the couch and yelled, "You never tell me anything anymore! I don't care if we're step-siblings, I still love you."

He stayed on the couch, looking down. "Sammy, I still love you too."

I wiped away the tears. "No, you don't! Stop lying to me! Keep my phone, I don't care! But you should go."

He got off the couch. "Sammy yes I do! And I'm not leaving."

"There's no point in staying here. If Danny sees you here, you guys will just end up fighting."

"Sammy, I don't care! I wanna be here with you."

"WELL I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" I yelled at him and then I buried my face in my hands and sat down against the wall and started sobbing so hard I had a headache.

"Sammy, I'm sorry..." He said sitting down in front of me and grabbing my hand.

"Casey.. don't leave again." I said quietly. Putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to."

"Let me see my phone."

"Why?"

"So I can tell Danny not to come."

"Fine.'

He handed me my phone.

**Danny don't come. My mom is taking me somewhere. Come by tomorrow and you can sleep over again. **

He responded a minute later. **Okay, Sammy! See you tomorrow. Have fun with your mom.**

"He's not coming." I said throwing my phone down.

"Good."

"Casey?"

"Why did you get me a necklace?"

He looked at me. "I don't know. I wanted to give you something before I left."

"Where did you get the money from?"

"Sammy, just drop it."

"Casey, please tell me!"

"Fine, I got a hundred from my dad and 200 hundred came from my savings and then I got the rest from some of my friends. No big deal."

"Casey, it is a big deal!"

"No it's not."

"But you paid 400 for it."

"Sammy, the money was just gonna go to waste! Don't worry about it. But at least it's proof."

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that I love you..."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Casey." Then since I was kind of tired from crying for the past half hour, I fell asleep.

I woke up at least 2 hours later and found Casey and Danny talking in the corner of the room. I eyes popped wide open and sprang up.

"Danny? Why are you here?"

He came over to me. "I came cause I knew that your mom wasn't taking you anywhere."

"How did you know?"

"Heather told me."

"Why are you talking to Heather?" I snapped

"We're friends. Chill Sammy.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"It's okay." Then he kissed me, and I completely forgot that Casey was in the room. I was just making out with Danny and then I remembered Casey. I pulled away from Danny, jumped off the bed, grabbed Casey's arm, and raced out the room with him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I told you I was gonna be here for you."

Danny came out of the room, and hugged me from behind. "I'm not mad at you. You can hang out with Casey whenever you want." He whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I grinned and then turned around to face Danny and kissed him. Then I pulled back, and said, "Thanks!" I turned back to Casey, he looked uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll be back tomorrow." Danny said. Then he kissed me again and left.

"So..." I said turning to Casey.

"So... your never gonna break up with him?"

"No.." I said quietly.

"Sammy, your gonna get hurt."

"Stop worrying about me."

"It's kind of hard not to."

"Then try."

He didn't say anything.

"Casey, please?" He looked at me and I gave him my best puppy dog look.

"Fine. I'll try, but if you get hurt, I'm gonna kick his as- I mean butt."

I laughed. "Okay."

"We never got to finish that movie."

"Then let's watch it."

"Is there popcorn anywhere in this hotel?"

"I'll go check."

I went to the cabinets. Surprisingly, there was popcorn, cookies, chips, and CANDY! How did I not notice this. I took out the popcorn and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes and then added 10 seconds. Mmm, it was so buttery.

We watched a stupid romance/comedy movie on Encore. They have the sappiest movies on the channel. But somehow, everytime a couple kissed me and Casey moved closer and then at the end... me and Casey got caught up in the moment and we kissed. But just for a second, cause it didn't feel right, since I was dating Danny. I pulled away and looked down.

"Sorry, Sammy. I.. shouldn't have done that." Casey said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I should uh, go back to Billy's."

"Why?"

"It's weird being here..." He looked at me. "Not a bad weird. I mean, it's weird being here cause you and Danny and me and you and I know I'm just messing it up for you. The only thing I'm doing is making things worse. So yeah, I should go." Then he left. Just like that. Without a good bye and everything. Honestly he wasn't messing anything up. Why does he keep saying that?

**A/N: I didn't know about that record, but Thanks! :) I love reading and writing about Sammy Keyes! The only reason why I was happy about going back to school was because my school library has the first 6 Sammy Keyes books in the series. On the second day of school (Wednesday) I checked out 'Sammy Keyes and the Hotel Thief' and 'Sammy Keyes and the Skeleton Man' I read them both that same day and then on Thursday, I brought those back and checked out 'Sammy Keyes and the Sister's of Mercy' and 'Sammy Keyes and the curse of Moustache Mary'. The curse of Moustache Mary was the first book with CASEY in it! God I love him! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I didn't see Casey anymore after that. He never wanted to hang out and he never texted me back. I only saw Danny. He practically lived in the hotel. I saw him every day and he slept over 5 times a week.

I never saw Heather, Billy, Holly, Dot, Hudson, or Grams. It was like I was cut off from the world. I saw Marissa a few times whenever I was at the mall with Danny. I would go up to her at the arcade but when she saw that I was with Danny she just ignored me.

I was always alone whenever Danny wasn't with me. And whenever I was alone, I knew I was right. My world was nothing without Casey.

It was shattered.

* * *

><p>"Sammy..." Danny said, moving his hand in front of my face.<p>

"What?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of spacey today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff..."

"Ok well, your phone has been _BLOOP_ing for the past 10 minutes, aren't you gonna check it out."

"Yeah, I'll check it later."

_BLOOP!_

"On second thought, I'll check it now." I said laughing.

I had 2 texts from Casey,

**Sammy, sorry I've been avoiding you.**

**Meet me at Marissa's house in an hour.**

3 from Marissa,

**Sammy, we need to talk.**

**I haven't seen you in awhile.**

**Come to my house in an hour.**

And a few from unknown numbers,

**Sammy, it's Billy. Come to Marissa's house in an hour.**

**Sammy, it's Holly. I'm using Meg's phone. Come to Marissa's house in an hour.**

**Sammy... Oh my gosh. I haven't seen you in a long time. It's Dot. Come to Marissa's house in an hour.**

They pretty much said the same thing. Come to Marissa's house in an hour. I looked at the time, it was almost 4. I should go now.

I put my phone in my pocket.

"Danny, are you sleeping over tonight."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well Marissa wants me to go to her house for a while."

"Okay."

"So, come back at around 8..."

"Okay, Sammy. See you later."

We made out for a while and then we left. I forgot my skateboard back at the hotel so I had to walk all the way to East Jasmine.

By the time I got there it was almost 5. I didn't even get to the front door when it just burst open.

"Sammy, your here!" Holly and Dot both screamed when they saw me. I hadn't seen them in months.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Sorry I'm a little late, I got sidetracked and forgot my skateboard so I had to walk all the way over here."

"It's okay. But come on in."

"Casey's in there, right?"

"Yeah, it was his idea."

"His idea to what?"

"To get the gang together."

I laughed. "We're a gang now?"

They laughed too. "Yup."

So we went into the house and into the living room. Marissa was on one of the arm chairs and Casey was on the other one. They looked uncomfortable and nervous. Billy was on one side of the couch, so me, Holly and Dot sat down next to him.

We were silent for awhile before I finally said, "So... why am I here again?"

"I don't know. Casey wanted us all here." Marissa said quietly.

"For what?"

Billy answered that one. He looked at me, "Sammy he needs to tell you something."

I looked at Casey, "Well? What is it?"

"Well, I need to tell you 2 things..."

"Just tell me already."

"Okay.. well first, I'm really sorry about what happened between us and second, I-"

_Yo man, you got a text._

"Is that your phone?"

He looked pale. "Yeah..." But he didn't reach for it. He just stood there. I looked at Billy, he looked scared.

"Billy!" I whispered.

He didn't whisper back.

"Billy, what's wrong?" I tried again.

This time he looked at me. "It's Casey's phone..."

"What about it."

He didn't answer me, he just looked at Casey and said, "What does it say?"

Me, Holly, and Dot looked genuinely confused. What was going on. Casey looked so pale, and Billy sound frightened. Marissa looked at us knowingly, but not scared or pale.

Casey looked at his phone, and then stared at it. Then he looked at Billy and shook his head.

"Casey, don't do it! You'll regret it!" Billy said like he knew what Casey was about to do.

"Billy, I have no choice..." Then he looked at me and said, "Sammy.. I-" He looked like he was about to cry. "I- I hate you, and you ruined my life."

I sat there, just staring at him. He hates me? Is that why he moved with Billy? I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up and walked out of the house. Holly and Dot followed me.

"Sammy, he doesn't mean that."

I sat down on the grass, in front of the big window where Marissa's living room was. I didn't care if he saw me crying. Holly and Dot sat down on both sides of me.

"Sammy, something is going on. He really doesn't mean that."

"If he didn't mean it then why did he say that?" I said sobbing.

"I don't know. But you saw how pale he looked when he got that text? Something has to be going on. He guys have so much history. He would never say that to you." Dot said.

"I don't care. I'm never talking to him ever again. I'm calling Danny."

"Danny?" Holly said, confused.

"Why? I thought Marissa likes him." Dot said.

"Not anymore. And me and him are kind of going out."

"I thought you hated him." Holly said still confused.

"Guys it's a really long story."

"Tell us." Dot said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Where?"

"You know the hotel near Sisquane?"

"Yeah."

"Go there. Room 328. And I'll tell you guys the whole story."

"Okay." They both said.

"Well, I'm gonna go call Danny now. Stay here, I'll be back."

I got up and called Danny. He picked up after the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

_"Danny, can you come to Marissa's house."_

_"Yeah, sure. Why, what's wrong? Are you crying?"_

_"Yeah, just come over here and I'll tell you everything when you get here."_

_"Kay, I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

_"Okay, see you then."_

I hung up the phone and went back to Holly and Dot. We started talking about what they've been up to when Billy came running outside.

"Sammy, Casey didn't mean that."

"I don't care. I'm never talking to him again. I shouldn't of came in the first place."

"But, he-"

"Sammy!"

I turned around, got up and ran to Danny.

I guess I was still crying, cause he said, "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Casey, he.. he-"

"What did he do?" He demanded.

I broke down in tears again.

"Where is he?"

I pointed to the house.

"Wait here."

"What are you gonna do?" I called after him.

"Just wait."

I jumped on him. "Please, let's just go."

He turned around so he was facing me. He grinned.

"What?"

"We should do this more often."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

"Fine, let's go."

"Okay." But I still didn't get off of him instead I leaned down and kissed him. Kissed him means made out with him.

Holly, Dot and Billy were just staring at us while me and Danny were making out while I was on top of him in front of Marissa's house.

We finally stopped after about 5 minutes, and I felt a whole lot better. Holly, Dot and Billy were still staring at us. I got off of Danny and went over to them.

"Guys, I'm gonna go now..."

"Okay Sammy..." Billy said.

"Hey, Billy you can come to the hotel too, if you want."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, Dot and Holly are going over there so we can catch up..."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." They said back.

I went back to Danny and he grabbed my hand. "Everything is gonna be okay." He said.

I squeezed his hand. "I hope so.."

**A/N: I don't think I can update again until tomorrow. My aunt has to babysit tonight so she's taking her laptop with her. She's leaving at around 3 so I'll type really fast so I can at least get another chapter up. Sorry if the next chapter is short.**

**Why do you think Casey looked pale and Billy was frightened? Marissa knows why... Where do you think Holly and Dot have been? Do you think Casey meant what he said? Do you think Casey's a jerk?**

**One more thing- The reason why they're not in school is because this and my other story were written after 'Sammy Keyes and the Wild Things' cause I haven't read 'Sammy Keyes and the Wedding Crasher' **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Billy and Marissa tried to text me after the Casey incident but I would never text back cause I was just so hurt. I cried myself to sleep that night. How could he say that to me? Didn't he love me? I guess not...

"Sammy, are you crying?" Danny asked.

I wiped away my tears and tried to hide my voice cause I know that when I cry my voice changes. "No, I just have a runny nose."

"Sammy, look at me."

I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want him to see how hurt and mad I was. But I had too... I turned around and he started wiping away my tears.

"Sammy, please stop crying. It's really not worth it. Casey's a jerk." He said softly.

"I know, but I just can't... they keep streaming down my face." I said, still crying.

"Sammy it's gonna be okay..." then he pulled me into a hug which was kind of awkward since we were laying down.

After the hug, I kissed him.. which of course led to making out and then suddenly I was very tired. I pulled away and smiled at him, "You the best!" I whispered, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

_BLOOP!_

What a nice way to wake up in the morning. I checked my phone, there was a text from Billy.

**Sammy, we'll be at the hotel in an hour and a half.**

I quickly typed a response to him, **Okay, remember... just you, Holly, and Dot! NO ONE ELSE!**

**Okay, okay. Chill.**

I woke up Danny.

"You need to go." I said when he wouldn't wake up.

"Why?" He said groggily.

"Cause Billy, Holly and Dot are coming and they can't see you."

"Why not? They know we're going out."

"Yeah, but if they see you at 10 on a sunday they're going to think you slept over."

"So?"

"They're going to we slept together..." I said slowly.

"Oh. Yeah, I should go."

He got up, put on his shirt and shoes, grabbed his phone and then we made out a little before he left. 10 minutes later, Dot, Holly and Billy came.

"Hey guys."

"Don't try to distract us." Holly said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sammy just tell us everything that happened."

"About what?"

"STOP stalling!" Dot shouted.

I laughed and so did Billy. Dot and Holly glared at us so we stopped and I told them everything. From talking to Marissa, to Heather attacking me, and then the whole incident with Danny and me ending up in the hospital and then meeting my father, to my mom and Warren getting married and then the whole Casey experience and then finally to me going out with Danny. Trust me, that was alot of talking!

When I was done, the only thing they said was, "And your s_till_ going out with him?"

"After all I said, that's all you have to say?"

"Yeah, Sammy! Your going out with a perv!" Holly said.

"Was a perv..." I muttered.

They just glared at me.

Then Billy spoke up, "I'm just gonna.. go."

"Why?"

"I have.. a thing to go to... Bye."

Then he raced to the door and down the hall.

"What's up with him?" Dot asked.

I sighed and said, "He likes me..."

"Billy, now way.." Holly said.

"Yeah, well it's true and I guess he couldn't stand hearing about me kissing Casey or Danny..." I said quietly.

"So, all this time 3 guys liked you?" Dot said.

"Yup." I sighed.

"Wow..." they both said.

"I know." I muttered.

_BLOOP!_

"What was that?" Dot asked.

"My phone." I said as I got up and went to my room. I had a text... from Casey.

**Sammy, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I'm outside the hotel, can we talk?**

I didn't want to talk but he was outside... if I didn't go then he would just come upstairs.

"Uh, guys?" I said as I walked back over to them.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Casey's outside." I said quietly.

"He is?" Dot squealed.

"Yeah, I'll be back..." I said as I walked out the door downstairs.

Sure enough there he was. Skateboard in hand, and sitting down in one of the lobby chairs. He jumped up, when he saw me.

"Sammy, again... I'm really sorry! I really didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it?" I said quietly, looking down.

"I can't tell you."

"Sure, you can't." I snapped at him, taking a step back. He couldn't even tell me why he said it. He must've meant it then...

"Sammy, it's not like that."

I turned my back on him and walked to the elevators. He followed me inside. I didn't really care, I just went into the elevator, pushed my floor button, and sat down on the floor hugging my knees. He sat down next to me.

"Sammy..." He said slowly, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Whatever, I won't"

"Sammy, promise me!" He said, frantically.

"Okay, okay I promised."

"Okay, Sammy the reason why I said it was because-"

_Yo man, you got a text._

He turned pale again, but he didn't reach for his phone.

"Casey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-" he took a deep breath, "I'm being-"

_Yo man, you got a text._

He turned paler, then he grabbed his phone and gave it to me.

The elevator door opened on our floor but neither one of us got up.

"Just read it for yourself..." He said quietly.

He had 2 new texts and about 11 old texts from anonymous.

**(A/N: These are in order from the first text to the one that he just got.)**

**Casey Acosta, do what I say and I won't tell Sammy your secret! Before you jump to conclussions, I just wanna say that I will tell Sammy PERSONALLY if you don't do what I say. **

****At 1:30am, go to the hotel lobby and check underneath every chair for an envelope. Inside it contains a necklace, give it to Sammy in 2 days and leave the hotel. It doesn't matter where you go, just stay away from Sammy.****

****What a pretty bad fight. Her and Danny are making out in the hallway right now... but you didn't hear it from me! ******Tell Sammy to date other people when she gets back. Then sleep over Billy's house.**

**WAKE UP! Danny and Sammy are sleeping together. Hurry up and get to the hotel before its too late.**

**Tell Sammy you have to go.**

**Sammy's gonna get a cell phone and she's going out with Danny! Too bad, so sad... you had your chance! When she tells you, pretend you didn't know!**

**Hang out with Sammy today, and then break her heart.**

**YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER ABOUT THE NECKLACE! LISTEN TO INSTRUCTIONS! MESS UP AGAIN, AND I WILL TELL HER! Nice excuse, by the way**

**Invite Sammy, Dot, Holly, and Billy to Marissa's house in an hour. Tell her your sorry about what happened between you guys.**

**NOW TELL HER THAT YOU HATE HER AND THAT SHE RUINED YOUR LIFE!**

**She's out of your life for good! That's how it should be**

**Tell her about me and I swear I will tell her.**

**Don't screw it up!**

I looked at Casey. He was being harassed? What did he do that he didn't want me to find out about? Was it really that bad?

"So, now you know..." Casey said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Casey... I-"

_BLOOP!_

I checked my phone, I had a new text from Danny.

**I'll be there in an hour.**

Casey saw the text and he jumped up.

"It was Danny!" He said.

"He wouldn't do something like that." I said defensively.

"Sammy, he might be your boyfriend but think about it! How would this person know if you were with Danny or not? Danny is on his way over here to tell you that... thing!" He said the last part uncomfortably.

"Well, it would be better if you just tell me..." I said.

"Your probably gonna hate me forever..." He said.

"Just tell me."

"Well... you know after the wedding? When we were eating cake and you and Danny were talking about something? Yeah, well... when you guys weren't looking me and Marissa went outside and made out..." He said slowly.

What? Did I just hear right? They made out? How could Casey do that to me? How could _Marissa _do that to me? Of all people...

**A/N: I'll try updating again tomorrow... you know if I can! And OMG, if Tia Pakhi is reading this then THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for updating your story! Now all we need is like 30 more people to update too, how hard can that be? =P**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sammy, wait! Please just le-" Casey pleaded, but I cut him off.

"Dude, save it. I don't want to hear what stupid excuse you have or made up."

"Sammy, I-"

"GO MAKE OUT WITH MARISSA!" I screamed at him, bursting into tears and then running down the hallway to my room.

"Oh my God. Sammy what happened? We could hear you screaming from in here." Dot said, concerned.

"Casey.. he and Marissa... made out!" I managed to say.

"Casey and Marissa? Who told you that?" Holly asked.

"He did. When I was talking to him..." I said, between tears.

"I can't believe Marissa and him would do that to you!" Dot said in a sad voice.

"I know!" I shouted without meaning to.

"What are you gonna do?" Holly asked.

"Well, I'm never talking to Casey or Marissa ever again. By the way, Danny's on his way over here, to tell me about it."

"About Casey and Marissa?" Dot asked.

"Yeah."

"How does he know?"

So I told him about reading Casey's harassment texts from anonymous and how after I read them Danny texted me and said that he was on his way over here.

"Well that explains alot..." Holly and Dot said.

"Let's not talk about it." I said depressed.

I was so mad and hurt and I just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide... forever. We just stayed quite for a while and then Danny came in and pulled me into a hug.

He whispered in my ear, "Sources tell me that you know about Marissa and Casey..."

"Yeah..." I said feeling tears coming down my face again.

"Sammy, I have to tell you something." He said.

I pulled away from him. "What is it?" I asked scared at what he was about to tell me.

"I kinda saw them..." He muttered looking down.

"You saw them making out? How they were outside?"

"I saw them walking out... and Heather saw them making out."

"So you've known? It's been like 3 weeks since that happened and your telling me _know_?"

"Sammy, I'm sorry I kept it from you but I didn't want to hurt you, and then I got a text from an anonymous person saying that I had to tell you the truth today, or you were gonna find out the hard and painful way..." He said.

"It's okay, Danny. I'm not mad at you."

He grinned at me and I kissed him. I forgot that Holly and Dot were right there, but they didn't say anything so we just kept making out until the door opened. How many times are people gonna interrupt me and Danny making out? Sheesh. A little privacy, is all I'm asking.

Me and Danny kept making out until Holly and Dot gasped. Then Holly snapped, "Why are you here?"

I stopped and turned to the door. Marissa AND Casey were there looking guilty.

I grabbed Danny's hand and snapped, "_What _are _you _guys doing here? LEAVE."

Dot snickered and Holly smiled, Danny just squeezed my hand.

"We're here to apologize." Marissa said.

"Too late. Apology NOT accepted. Bye!" Dot spat at them.

We all snickered. Me and Marissa might have been friends for years but I am NEVER gonna forgive her. She can be lonely for all I care.

Marissa started sobbing. Casey comforted her.

"Sure, stick up for your girlfriend. She's gonna need it." Holly said to Casey.

"It's not my fault you guys are all being mean." Casey glared at us. Especially me and Danny.

I let go of Danny's hand and took a step forward. Holly and Dot stood next to me and Danny played with my hair.

"Actually, it IS your fault. No one told you to make out with my best friend." Then I smirked and added, "Ex-best friend I mean."

"I told you I was sorry." He said defensively.

I got mad and shouted, "YEAH WELL YOU ALSO SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE ME IF YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND MAKE OUT WITH MY EX- BEST FRIEND!" Then I ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it at him. "I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

He didn't say anything. He just comforted Marissa and let her cry on his shoulder. Then he walked away from her, muttered something under his breath and came to me.

Holly, Dot and Danny immediately stepped back. I glared at Casey.

He looked at Danny and then whispered, "I do love you Sammy. You might hate me forever but I don't blame you. I hate myself too right now. I hurt the person I really, really care about..." in my ear. Then he grabbed my hand, kissed me on the cheek, and left with Marissa.

I touched my cheek where Casey had kissed it and realized that he won't ever do that again. I felt a tear run down my face and then more and more.

I didn't mean what I said, I was just really mad. But now it was too late. He was gone.

Danny hugged me from behind and Holly and Dot left. I was so stressed. First the wedding, and now this. How did my life get so complicated? I knew boys were just distractions and I knew that having a boyfriend was gonna come with complications but I never payed attention to that. I guess I should have.

Casey was my first boyfriend and my first love and I wanted him back. I never thought losing him was gonna lead to this. I didn't even know it was gonna end like this.

Me and Danny went to my bed and went to sleep. We were both so worn out from that big showdown with Casey and Marissa. Especially me.

Casey had put me through so much and I just wanted to dream about something. Anything. I just wanted my mind to think about something else. But instead I dreamt of Casey and all the good moments we had. But one image kept coming back to me.

**A/N: I changed some stuff on my first story 'The Sammy Keyes and Casey Acosta story' I fixed mostly the spelling but I also added stuff. I only fixed the most 8 chapters, including the prologue. I haven't done 8-18 yet, so I'm gonna have to work on that.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I kept trying not to think of it but it just kept coming back to me. The moment where Casey told me he loved me. It just kept playing and playing and playing in my head like a movie that rewinds every 2 minutes and never stops. I couldn't sleep at all. I just stared up at the ceiling all night thinking about all the good times I had with Casey. Those times were wonderful.

There was no one else in the world like Casey. He was one of a kind and I was glad that back then he was all mine. But me and my stupid mouth. Sure it _was _his fault, and sure he knew that he shouldn't have done but then why did he do it?

That question kept bugging me. Why did he do it? Why did he do it? Why did he do it? It was a question that I needed an answer to.

I finally went to sleep at around 3, I was tired as heck but I had to get up at 10.

So at 10 my alarm went off. I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed and put on my high-tops. When I was ready I started shaking Danny.

"Hey, wake up."

He wouldn't wake up. Whatever, if he needs me he can just text me. Oh, wait. I forgot to tell Casey. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

**Meet me in front of the school.**

**Which one?**

**The junior high.**

**Alright, Ill be there in 10 minutes.**

I was surprised how quick he responded to those texts. It was 10 o' clock. That was so early. Maybe he couldn't sleep either.

I grabbed my board and left. It took me more than 10 minutes to get to the school cause the hotel was in Sisquane. When I got there, Casey was sitting on the steps, with his face in his hands.

I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He seemed surprised. Probably cause I just did that out of nowhere.

"You scared me." He said when he looked at me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked quietly.

"Thats why you told me to meet you here?"

"Yeah. I could barely sleep. That question kept bugging me."

"Sammy, it really wasn't what you think. We didn't mean to... it just sort of happened. I don't like Marissa like that."

"So then how did you guys end up making out?"

"Well the wedding was really boring and you and Danny seemed to be having more fun without us so we just went outside and started talking and it just happened. We just caught up in the moment. But I feel really guilty that I didn't stop and Marissa's been upset since she knew that when you found out that you were gonna hate her and Holly and Dot would take your side. It was one time thing though."

"I'm sorry." I said grabbing his hand.

"For what?"

"For what I said to you... I didn't really mean it. I was just mad, it took me a while longer to digest the fact that you and Marissa made out behind my back."

He smiled at me. "Sammy I really miss you."

I kissed him. I got my Casey back and I was glad to know that it was just a one time thing. I would be completely heartbroken if I lost Casey forever.

When we pulled away, I said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and always."

And then we kissed again until I heard _Be boop ba bo do da la lingu ha he ha._

I pulled away and quickly grabbed my phone. It was Danny.

I got up and walked away from Casey so I could talk to Danny in private.

_"Hello?"_

_"Sammy, where are you?"_

_"I'm um," _I looked back at Casey, _"at the store getting something for my mom."_

_"Isn't your mom with Warren and Heather, on their honeymoon?"_

_"MY MOM IS ON HER HONEYMOON WITH HEATHER AND WARREN? SINCE WHEN?"_

_"They left about a week ago."_

_"I'll be back in 20 minutes." _And then I hung up. Casey walked over to me.

"What happened?"

"Guess where Warren, Lady Lana and Heather are." I muttered.

"Where are they?"

"On their honeymoon with Heather."

"Your kidding."

"I wish I was. I didn't even know they left."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I have to go..."

"Where?"

"Uh, back to the hotel. Danny's waiting for me."

"He slept over again?"

"Yeah, he sleeps over everyday except weekends."

He looked hurt so I said, "How about we hang out tomorrow. I don't see Danny on weekends and tomorrows Saturday."

He grinned. "Okay."

"See you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and started to go back to the hotel but then I decided to go to Hudson's instead. I haven't been there in weeks.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hudson wasn't on his porch and he didn't answer the door. Where could he be at 10:46 on a Friday? Gosh, that's so weird. Since I didn't know where Hudson was, I just left. I'll come back later.

When I got back to the room, Danny started asking me questions. I wanted to scream, "I DIDN'T COMMIT A MURDER, GEEZ!" but I decided against it and answered all the questions like I was on trial.

I didn't exactly lie to him, I just didn't tell him the whole truth. Sure I told him that I was at the store but he didn't believe that so I just told him that I was walking around. It was technically the truth so I wasn't exactly lying to him.

To make it up to him, I started making out with him for awhile bit I wasn't into it anymore. All I could think about was Casey and how I cheated on Danny with Casey, my step-brother.

After about an hour we stopped. He wanted to go hang out with one of his friends and I wanted to go to Marissa's. I stopped by the Pup Parlor to get Holly and I texted Dot so they could come with me. I didn't want them to hate Marissa forever, and I already forgave her.

The door was unlocked so we just walked in and since no one was downstairs we went upstairs to Marissa's room and found Marissa crying and Casey hugging her. Their backs were to us but Marissa didn't see us. She was too busy crying.

"Marissa?" I said, while walking up to her.

Her and Casey pulled away immediately, and Marissa wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay." I said, hugging her. She hugged back and started crying again. "We forgive you."

"_We _didn't say that." Holly snapped pointing to her and Dot.

"Guys, Casey told me what happened." I said to them then I smirked at Casey and added, "It was a one time thing."

Casey smiled back and winked. I laughed a little and remembered this morning.

That got them cause they hugged Marissa too and said, "We are so sorry. We should've let you explain."

While they were hugging, I pulled away from them and went to Casey and we left the room. We tried to go downstairs as quickly and quietly as we could and then we went outside and sat on the grass.

Then I hugged him sideways style. He put his hand over my shoulders and hugged me back, I put my head on his chest and we just stayed like that. Without talking.

After a while, I asked, "Do you think they noticed that we're gone?"

He laughed. It was pretty funny though, cause we were out there for like 15 minutes. They couldn't have been hugging for that long so I looked back to the living room windows and sure enough Holly, Dot and Marissa were on the windowsill watching us. With popcorn.

"They're watching us." I whispered.

He looked back too, and then grinned, "Well then let's give them a show to watch.." Then he kissed me. Immediately electric shocks started going up and down my body and I didn't want to stop. Ever. It was pure bliss. I heard squealing. But I was too busy enjoying the moment to look at Holly, Dot and Marissa.

I turned so I was facing him and I put my hands around his neck and then he turned so we were both facing each other and he put his hands around my neck. I started leaning in more and he kept leaning back so after a while we were laying down on the grass with me on top of him.

We didn't pull BB away after about 10 minutes. We didn't pull away after half an hour either. We just kept going and neither one of us wanted to stop so we didn't until I realized that it was starting to get dark. I pulled away slowly and just put my head on his chest.

He started stroking my hair. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Sammy, I love you."

"I love you too." Then I looked over to the living room windows. It was hard to tell if they were still watching us, since it was so dark.

"I don't care if your my step-sister." He said, smiling.

I looked back at him and grinned, "I never cared."

"I think I might move back in. You can't be alone in the hotel all the time. Especially if your with Danny...' He said.

"I'm breaking up with him." I said before kissing him again. This time it was just for like 10 minutes until Marissa yelled, "Are you guys gonna quit anytime soon."

We laughed and then got up. "Im hungry."

"How about Macaroni and Cheese?" Marissa said smirking at us.

"Definitely!" We shouted, grinning. I grabbed Casey's hand and we walked to the house.

"Wow guys. That was pretty intense..." Dot said smirking at us.

Holly raised her eyebrows, then said, "You guys are _really _close for step-siblings."

Me and Casey just blushed and I squeezed his hand harder not wanting to let go.

Marissa made the Macaroni and Cheese and I took the Salsa out of the fridge then texted Danny,

**I might sleep over at Marissa's! **

He didn't text back for a while the he said, **Yeah, I might tomorrows Saturday so I can't sleep over tonight either.**

I went over to Casey and whispered, "Danny isn't sleeping over at the hotel tonight."

"So?" He whispered back.

"So.. Your going to."

He grinned. "Great!"

We laughed and then we ate the Macaroni and Salsa and started walking back to the hotel. This was gonna be a fun night...

**A/N: Lol, Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! My aunt wouldn't let me but she's at a football game at her high school so I begged her to let me use it! One more thing- SammyCasey4EVER gave me the idea of Sammy realizing that she likes Casey more than Danny so I went along with it.**

**Disappointed- Lmfao, I brought back the Cammyness! =D **

**N3WYORKANG3L- I know your reading this and I'm SO HAPPY you updated! Now update again! =P**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I decided to break up with Danny tomorrow. Me and Casey had a really good thing going for us and we weren't gonna let our parents ruin it for us. I definitely plan on marrying him in the future.

When we got to the hotel, I changed into a pair of shorts and a skull and crossbones t-shirt. Casey just changed into a pair of basketball shorts and took his shirt off. Damn, he looked mad good...

We watched stupid shows from the old people channels. We weren't exactly watching it, we were just laughing at their hippy clothing. They were so old fashioned!

We stayed up until 1 and then I crashed right there on the sofa. Casey must've carried me to my bed cause when I woke up again at around 3 there I was in my bed and Casey was on the other side of the room in his bed.

I walked over to him and slid in next to him. When I pulled the covers over me, he suddenly woke up. Surprised.

"Sammy?" He said tiredly.

I turned around and looked at him. "Who else would it be?" I asked scooting closer to him until our knees touched,

"Its 3 in the morning." He said checking his phone. I moved some hair out of his face.

"I know... I uh, I had..." I tried to think of a good excuse. "I had... nightmares! Yeah, really scary ones."

He laughed. He probably knew I was lying. "Yeah, okay Sammy."

"Okay, fine. I didn't want to sleep by myself."

"Oh." He said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"If you want me to go back I will..." I said trailing off, disappointed. I was used to someone sleeping with me so it was kind of weird sleeping by myself again.

I started getting off the bed when Casey pulled me back and kissed me. When we pulled away, he said, "Its okay."

So I turned around, said good night and closed my eyes. Casey put his arm around me, grabbed my hand and mumbled a good night back. I guess he was sleepier than I was cause he fell asleep in seconds.. It took me a while longer cause I was nervous.

What was I gonna say to Danny? He would be suspicious. I mean it is a pretty weird time to suddenly break up with him without reason.

* * *

><p>At 2:30 I called Danny and asked him to come over here. Casey wanted to stay so I made him promise me that he was gonna stay in the room no matter what he hears. He seemed worried when I said that so I kissed him and he seemed to forget. Kind of.<p>

Danny came at around 3. I was on the couch when he came in. I guess I looked pale and nervous cause he kissed me on the cheek, took my hand and sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I.. well, I ..." I didn't know what to say. I've never really broken up with someone before. This was still kind of new to me.

"Sammy, just tell me."

_BLOOP!_

I checked my phone, real quick to see if it was Casey. Nope, it was an anonymous number,

**Don't say I never gave you anything but Danny isn't that loyal**

**~View attachment~**

What the flibadome? Danny isn't that loyal? What does that mean? I looked at Danny.

"Danny... Is there something- anything- that you wanna tell me?" I asked. I wanted him to tell me before I clicked ~View Attachment~ it was probably a picture of him and some girl.

"No..." He said. He sounded sincere but I wasn't so sure. "Why?"

"No reason..." I said, nonchalantly. Then I clicked ~View Attachment~ on my phone and instantly a picture came up of 2 people. One of those 2 people was Danny. I could tell easily cause he was wearing that shirt yesterday. And the other person had red-fiery hair, 2 inch nails, and short- shorts and they were making out.

**HEATHER!**

I jumped of the couch and wiped away some tears that suddenly started streaming down my face.

Danny got up too. "What happened?" He asked.

I shoved the phone in his face. "What the fuck, Danny! Of all people, you cheat on me with Heather!"

"That is _not _me. Sammy I would never do that to you." He said, sounding sincere.

"You were wearing that shirt yesterday. You told me that you were going to your friends house. You and this 'friend' are pretty close!" I snapped.

"Sammy, really thats not me." He said trying to convince me again.

"Just leave. Come back later and then we'll talk." I didn't want to talk to him with Casey in the room probably listening to everything.

"Fine." Then he left.

I sat down on the couch and hugged my knees. I can't believe he cheated on me. He was probably playing me the whole time.

Casey came out of the room and sat next to me on the couch. "You okay?"

So I guess he hadn't heard... "No! Danny's such a freak. He was cheating on me!"

Casey jumped up. "With who?"

"Heather..." I mumbled.

"Who? Sammy stop mumbling I can't hear you."

"HEATHER!" I shouted bursting into tears again.

"That bas- bad person."

I laughed. He was _still _trying not to curse in front of me. He was too sweet!

He looked at me confused. "What?" he asked sitting back down on the couch.

"You always try not to curse in front of me."

He blushed and looked down. I went over to him, pushed his face up and kissed him. I'll deal with Danny later.

We pulled away after a while and I kinda fell asleep on his shoulder.

I woke up to someone shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Danny. I sat up and he sat down on the bed in front of me.

"I wasn't the one in the picture." He said again.

"You were wearing the same shirt from yesterday and you were at your 'friends' house all day yesterday. Sure it wasn't you."

"Yeah, but Sammy when I got back to my house, I changed into a red shirt and basketball shorts, and I was at my friends house all day shooting hoops with them."

"Then who was the guy in the picture?"

"I don't know. But Sammy like I said I would never do that to you. Honestly, I would do that to someother girl, but me and you we have history. I've known you since 2nd grade, remember?"

"Yeah..." I said.

He leaned in, to kiss me but I stopped him and said, " I think for a while we should just call it quits."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean break up..." I said looking down.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Im just confused about something and then that picture... I want to believe you but its not like you have a twin. That guy looks exactly like you and I don't even know your friend. You could have just told him to tell me that you guys played basketball all day, as an alibi and a witness."

"We're still gonna be friends though, right?"

I grabbed his hand. "Of course." I said smiling at him.

He squeezed my hand and kissed me. When he pulled away after a few seconds, he whispered, "I'm gonna miss doing that."

"Lets hang out tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Text me." He said while walking out the door. After I heard the door slam, Casey walked in the room.

"You broke up with him?" He asked.

"Yup."

"What did he say about the picture?"

"He said that wasn't him and that when he got home that he changed into a red shirt and basketball shorts. And he played basketball all day with his 'friend'"

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know. He sounded sincere. Its hard to tell..."

"Then let me make you forget about it."

I was about to ask how when he kissed me. We ended up in the same position yesterday and we pretty much sent the whole day either making out or making fun of people with poor taste of clothing.

But I was still thinking about Danny and the picture. If that wasn't him then who was it? Why would they send it to me if it wasn't Danny? Were they trying to give me a reason to break up with Danny or was that a coincidence? How did they know anyway? They probably told Danny by now that I cheated on him with Casey... Oh Joy. More drama in my life that I don't need.

**A/N: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I was reading a Sammy Keyes fanfic when the author mentions a blog with Sammy Keyes fanfic. They didn't mention the name of the blog or even the person who created it but it was one of you people! I tried to remember the story I was reading but when I checked that story they didn't even mention a blog or anything like that. But I saw it in another story too. At least in 5 different stories someone mentioned a blog with Sammy Keyes fanfic. I WANNA READ THEM! :( If anyone knows the blog name or whoever owns it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME! I'm going to my grandfathers house tomorrow morning and technically I wont be back until Monday. So I'm not updating this weekend but I made this chapter long that has to count for something! **


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was so used to having Danny at the hotel that every morning I called Casey, Danny. I would wake up, brush my teeth and go into the kitchen and if Casey was there, I would be like, "Good Morning, Danny." all cheerfully until Casey glares at me then I realize that I just called him Danny again.

I hang out with Marissa, Dot and Holly on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and sometimes Saturdays. Most of the time, its just me, Marissa, and Casey.

Marissa was different though. She flirted with every guy who even looked at her. It was like she either got Danny or she flirted with every other random guy. It was completely crazy... but at least she got over Danny. When I was going out with Danny he never went too far when we were making out and he always seemed trusting and loyal... he was honestly a good boyfriend. I'm still surprised about that. He always acted like a player. But yeah, I was surprised...

Eventually, Lady Lana, Warren and Heather came back from their "Honeymoon" and me and Casey had to stop doing "stuff" whenever we were at the hotel or anywhere around them. School was put off for a while because of some major wreckage. Supposedly a drunk driver, ran over the school with a _bulldozer. _Of all things, _A BULLDOZER! _And why our school? Why not the elementary school or the high school?

Anyway, due to the bulldozer incident... we have to cram into the high school. They have an extra floor of classrooms so each grade gets 2 classrooms where the teachers have to teach us in. Like, if your in 8th grade, like me, you have 2 different teachers for homeroom but the classes are gonna be huge since theres gonna be like 100 kids in each classroom, anyway for Science, Math, English, and Social Studies the teachers are gonna be in the classes with us. One teacher is gonna be teaching and the other 3 teachers are gonna be doing something on the side, like grading papers, listening to the teacher talk, or reading a book. And for Art, Gym, or Music we share that with the high schoolers.

Me, Casey, Marissa, Billy, and Danny have the same Art, Gym, and Music. Holly and Dot have another section. For lunch the middle schoolers eat in the gym but people still get their school lunch from the cafeteria... there just not allowed to actually eat there.

School already sucks and it hasn't even started yet. It starts in like a month because they still have to buy more desks, chairs, more lunch tables and other stuff like that since all of our stuff got trashed.

The only good thing about being crammed in a high school, is being with Casey and even though I only see him like 3 times (Mornings, Art, Gym Or Music, and after school) at school its always the best. I love being with him.

Why did it take me so long to realize that?

Oh right, I didn't "trust" him... oh well, now I do.

* * *

><p>"When do you think school is gonna start?" I asked out of nowhere.<p>

Me, Casey, Billy, Holly, Marissa and Marissa's new crush, Kenny, were at the mall doing nothing. Literally nothing. We were walking around and not saying anything. It was weird...

"I don't know. I don't think the new school stuff came in yet and they still have to take inventory for the stuff that they do have." Holly said.

"Of course you know that." I said smirking at her. Holly and Billy just became a "thing" a few days ago and Billy has an uncle who's teaching at "our" school so I was pretty sure that Billy was telling her stuff.

Holly blushed and Billy took her hand defensively, and muttered something in her ear which made her blush even more.

Holly put the sensitive side in Billy. When they weren't together Billy was goofy and wild, but when they _were _ together, Billy was so caring and gentle. It was sweet how he changed for a girl.

I giggled at that. They were perfect for each other. Holly seemed gentle when she was Billy too. It was like without each other, they were incomplete, like broken. It was kinda funny.

I thought about them more and I didn't even realize that we were in Claire's until I heard Marissa squealing.

She was squealing over a necklace that had an M in the middle.

"If you want it, just get it!" I snapped at her. I was honestly tired of her new personality. She didn't even hang out at the arcade anymore.

"Okay, okay. Geez..." She muttered, before taking it off the hook and wandering into the back of the store with her new 'boy toy.'

"What was that?" Casey said staring at me. Holly and Billy were staring at me, probably cause of my 'outburst.'

"Nothing. I'm just tired of her." I muttered walking out of the store aggravated.

Casey, Billy and Holly followed me with confused faces. When we got to the food court and sat down I said, "Its just that she changed. She's a big flirt, she makes a big deal out of _everything _and I don't know she's just annoying..." I felt bad about saying the last part. It was kind of true but we were best friends, and it didn't feel right saying that about her.

"Yeah, that's true." Casey and Holly said together. Billy looked like he was about to make a joke out of this.

"Don't even start Billy." I snapped at him too.

"Okay, okay. Chill. I won't." Billy said, looking hurt.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood all of a sudden..." I said looking down.

Casey took my hand, and I squeezed it.

"What's his name anyway?" I asked after a few minutes of silence from everyone.

"Who's name?" Casey asked, suspiciously.

"Marissa's new boy toy."

Billy and Holly laughed, Casey shook his head at me while grinning.

"What?" I said laughing nervously.

"Boy toy? Really?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. She has a new one like every 2 weeks."

"Oh. Well, I don't know." Casey said. Holly and Dot just shrugged.

I sighed. Marissa was a lost cause. She was changing so quickly. What happened to my old best friend? Heather was even better than the new Marissa. At least Heather had a new boy toy every few months or so.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. Me and Casey turned around and at first I didn't recognize him because I only saw him once but then I remembered who he was and I let go of Casey's hand, jumped out of my chair and hugged my father.

"Long time no see." He said, chuckling.

I didn't say anything, I just hugged him tighter.

"How have you been, Mr. Keyes?" Billy asked.

"I've been okay. But I've been looking everywhere for Sammy. I only saw her once in like 7 years, and I already lose her again." He said.

"I've missed you so much. So much has happened." I said, looking at him.

"Like what?" He said eyeing Casey.

I laughed. "I mean, in my life."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Too much."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll tell you about it... uh, tomorrow."

"Okay."

"So where do you live?"

"I live a few hours away..." He said slowly.

"How far?"

"About 3 hours."

"You drove all the way over here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. No big deal."

"Have you been living 3 hours away all this time?"

"Yeah..."

All of us just stayed silent for awhile. It was kinda weird. My father has been living 3 hours away for the past 7 years. What has he been doing? Did he date anyone else? Did he ever mention me to his friends or his past girlfriends? So many unanswered questions.

"Sammy? I think we should go." Casey said, abruptly.

"No wait. Sammy, I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"Sammy, time to go now." Casey said quickly.

Holly and Billy stood up and went to Casey's side.

"Fine, just wait.' I said to Casey then I turned back to my father, "What were you saying?"

"Do you want to-"

"BYE!" Casey shouted while pulling me away from my father. Billy and Holly followed. Billy put something in my father's jacket and then continued walking.

"Hey!" I said aggravated. "What was that?"

"Nothing. We just had to go." Casey said, not really focusing on what he was doing and knocking over a table.

"What's your problem?" I said pulling away from him.

"Nothing. We just have to go. NOW!" Casey shouted.

I tried to hide a hurt look but I guess it wasn't working cause Casey grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry." he said.

"Whatever." I said looking away.

"Sammy, please don't be mad at me..." Casey said with a sad look.

"Let's just go." I said, pulling my hand away from him and shoving them into my sweater pockets.

Casey tried to say something else but I just walked away.

It's like everyone was suddenly changing. Casey was so overprotecting of me so much that it was annoying, Marissa was a big flirt, Holly and Billy suddenly like each other, I barely saw Danny anymore, Heather was kind of nice to me now, my mom spent all her time with Warren, I didn't see Grams and Hudson anymore...

Dot, and Cricket were the only ones who were still the same. I barely saw Cricket ever since the "Camping Experience" but I'm pretty sure she's still the same quiet and helpful girl that I know.

We didn't say anything while walking around the mall. We were all quiet, until _BLOOP!_

Great, a new text. It was from an unfamiliar number.

**Sammy, it's your father.**

How did he get my number? I glanced at Billy and then texted back,

**How did you get my number?**

**Billy gave it to me when you guys left.**

Oh. So that's what he put in his jacket.

**Okay then, so what's up? **I texted back.

**I wanted to ask you something.**

**Okay.**

**Would you like to live with me?**

I froze. Live with him? 3 hours away? Away from Casey?

"Sammy?" Casey asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Holly asked.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Billy said waving his hand in front of my face.

I dropped my phone. Live with him? 3 hours away? Away from Casey? Away from my friends? Away from my school? Away from Santa Martina. NO! No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Casey asked concerned.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Why does he want me to live with him now? After all this time, why now?

"Okay well, she's in shock." Holly said.

"Lets take her back to the hotel." Casey suggested.

"You mean carry her?" Billy asked, half-whining.

"No dip, sherlock." Casey said, smirking at him.

"I'll hold her phone." Holly said.

"Fine, let's go." Billy muttered.

Casey picked me up in both of his arms.

Live with him? 3 hours away? Away from Casey? Away from my friends? Away from my school? Away from Santa Martina? Away from my mom? Away from Grams and Hudson? Away from Officer Borsch? Away from solving crimes? No way. NO WAY!

**A/N: Lol, alright I'm not dead. My mom borrowed my aunt's laptop for a week and she got it back like 3 days ago but the internet was down and we got it fixed yesterday... so yeah. Anyway, I watched Shark Night in 3d yesterday and it was AWESOME! But I cried when they threw the dog in the water with the sharks... he was okay though =D but I still cried. Anyway, Im supposed to be working on a science paper right now but Ive been totally hating myself for leaving you all hanging for like 9 days so I updated.**

**Sammyfan: Uhm, it's FAN FICTION... We all know that Sammy hates Danny and we all know that Sammy will NEVER date him but I wanted to make a twist. If you don't like it then it's too late to fix it. I already wrote most of this story on them so thats gonna be hard to do. **

**Cammygrl: Thanks for telling me! **

**SammyCasey4ever: Lol, your welcome. It was your idea and I wanted to make sure that you got credit for it and you've been amazing. Thanks for all the reviews and compliments! Also, Thanks for telling me about 9/11. I didn't know that it was on that day and I have a few friends who lost people really close to them on that day. Its really sad, and I can't believe people would do that. It's crazy. People today are so... out of it. I can't believe there are rapists and robbers and killers in the world. Like how can you live with yourself for being that way?**

**I'll update soon, I promise! **

**SK+CA=3 :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On the walk back to the hotel, I came to my senses and started walking by myself. We were all quiet though.

I was still in shock a little bit but I didn't want Casey carrying me like a baby.

I don't want to move. I love Santa Martina. I love solving cases and getting into danger.

Okay, the last one was a total lie, but still I don't want to go. Santa Martina is my home.

"Casey?" I said weakly.

"Yeah..." He said looking at me.

"Were you acting like a jerk earlier because you knew that my father was gonna ask me to live with him?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to move 3 hours away."

"Oh," I said staring at my feet. "I'm not mad at you..."

"Good." He said while pulling me into a hug.

For some reason, I started crying. I really didn't want to move away. My life was here. I had the perfect boyfriend/step-brother, the somewhat perfect step-family, good friends, a loving grandma and my best friend in the whole entire world, Hudson.

"Sammy, it's okay. You don't have to move if you don't want to. No one's forcing you." Casey said while stroking my hair.

"Yeah Sammy. Just tell your dad, no. You don't have to move if you don't want to." Billy said.

"We'll miss you to death. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you." Holly said with tears streaming down her face.

"Sammy, you brought us all together." Casey said.

I hugged Casey tighter. It was glad to hear that I was the cause of them being friends. I always thought that I was some meddlesome kid, but if I hadn't been nosy, I wouldn't have met Holly and I would have never met Casey or solved those crimes and put those criminals away.

It was true. I brought every one together. Office Borsch and Debra, Lana and Warren, (Technically, Hudson brought them together) Holly and Billy, Marissa and Kenny, Hudson and Grams, and me and Casey.

I pulled away from Casey and wiped away my tears. "Your right." I said to Casey, Billy and Holly.

"So tell your dad that your not leaving. Your staying here in Santa Martina." Holly said handing me, my phone.

I rolled my eyes at him and then texted my father,

**No. I'm staying in Santa Martina with my friends. **

No reply.

"What did he say?" Casey asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He didn't reply." I said, shrugging.

"Let's keep walking to the hotel then." Holly suggested.

"Whatever." I said walking.

Casey wrapped his hands around my waist giving me a backwards hug.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"You don't sound fine." He said letting go.

"I don't know. I'm just stressed."

"About your father?"

"About everything!" I practically yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Your always so overprotecting of me so much that its annoying sometimes, Marissa is a big flirt, Holly and Billy suddenly like each other, I barely see Danny anymore, Heather's kind of nice to me now, my mom spends all her time with Warren, I don't see Grams and Hudson anymore... I just don't know what to do." I said bursting into tears and collapsing on the sidewalk.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Casey said sitting down next to me.

"It's just hard. I don't even know who my best friend is anymore."

"Marissa or Hudson."

"Both."

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel and watch movies. That will get your mind off of things."

"Okay." I said smiling at him. He always knew how to cheer me up.

"But first a kiss."

"_A _kiss?"

"More later... just one for now." He said smirking at me.

"Fine." I said before kissing him.

It didn't really turn out as a one kiss thing though. It turned into a make-out session right there on the sidewalk with Holly and Billy whistling at us the whole time. I planned on never stopping but Casey suggested that we get to the hotel because kissing in public is too "risky." I don't care. I'll risk it.

We got to the hotel like 10 minutes later and I was pooped. All I wanted to do was sleep but everyone else wanted to watch movies and I didn't want a moustache drawn on my face so I was forced to watch movies with them.

I almost fell asleep a few times but with Casey that's kind of hard to do. He checks on me like every 2 minutes and if it looks like I'm sleeping he shakes me. Nice, huh?

We watched movies until 7 cause Holly and Billy had to be home by 7:50. 8 the latest. As soon as they left, I jumped Casey. Literally.

"So where were we?" I said teasing him.

"I don't know if we should be doing this here."

"Doing what, where?" I said, smirking.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said glaring at me.

"If anyone walks in, they'll think we're wrestling."

"Good point." He said before kissing me.

No one walked in though and I started yawning after about half an hour so we went to sleep. God, was I pooped.

At like 1 in the morning, I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep. What the flibadome? I just watched Casey sleep. He looked even cuter when he was sleeping, if that's even possible. He had his shirt off, again. He always slept without one. Weird.

_BLOOP!_

Seriously, who texts me at 1 in the morning? Who's even up at 1 in the morning? Well, besides me.

I picked up my phone. One new text message from...

**A/N: Who should she get a text from? I didn't know how to end this chapter so I'm ending it with that... I'm not even supposed to be using my aunt's laptop but I wrote a new chapter during school and I got yelled at like 20 times because of that so I wanted to update today cause then that would have been all for nothing! Hope you like it... **

**If you want you can go to my profile and vote there or leave a review and tell me. Thank you.**

**SammyCasey4ever: I can't believe your gonna submit a new story! I CANT WAIT TO READ IT! I'll be the first one to read and review it! :) **

**N3WYORKANG3L: Yay! New SK Christmas story! Can't wait to read it! =D And Nick was DEFINITELY CUTE! Lol, remember when Sara was like Fh*ck you underwater and then she stuck up the middle finger! Everyone was laughing about that! You know her real name is Sara too... that's so ironic! ;]**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, first of all... IM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU ALL WAITING! My aunt was in the hospital and she had her laptop with her this whole time but she came back yesterday, but she was too tired to let me use it. (I asked her if I could use it and she said yeah. Then she fell asleep and I couldn't find it in her room! -_-)**

**Anyway, here are the results:**

**Marissa- 1**

**Anonymous- 4**

**Sammy's Dad: 4**

**Heather: 4**

**Since there was a tie between Anonymous and Sammy's Dad I'm gonna make it a twist! ;]**

**And one more thing before I start- If this is short, I'm sorry. I really wanna read the new Sammy Keyes story since I just found out about that. **

**On with the story-**

my dad.

Figures. Of course he would text me at 1 in the morning.

**I'm moving back to Santa Martina. **

I read that over, and over and over again. He's moving back over here. That means I don't have to live 3 hours away from Casey! Or, my other friends. I could almost scream right now. But then again it is 1 in the morning...

"Casey!" I screamed across the room. Now that Heather and my parents were back, me and Casey had to sleep in our own beds again.

He didn't wake up though. Well I'm NOT waiting until morning to tell him. "Casey!" I screamed again.

Still nothing. He's such a heavy sleeper. I bet if I flipped the desk over while he was sleeping he wouldn't even move.

"Casey!" I half-whined getting up. I went over to his bed and started shaking him. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"I want pancakes with chocolate chips and honey, mom." Casey murmured.

I had to laugh at that. Casey sure sounded stupid when he sleep talked.

"Casey, I'm not your mom."

"Then get away from me." He said before turning around.

There was only one thing to do. Tackle him... I got up and walked to the other side of the room. Last time I did this, he was really mad cause he was having a dream about Heather being tossed into a pit of lava and I woke him up before she made into the lava. Oh well, this was important.

I charged at him, and flopped down on top of him. Sure enough, he sprang up like jell-o.

"Sammy! What did I say about doing that?" Casey said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, but I have important and good news!" I said grinning at him.

"What?" He asked, tiredly.

"My dad is moving _here_."

"So?"

"So... I don't have to move 3 hours away!" I said hugging him.

"That's great..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"I was having an amazing dream!"

"About Heather and a pit full of lava?"

"Better!" He said grinning.

"Okay, what?"

"She was falling out the window."

"Thats it? Your sad because of that?"

"She was falling out the window, 78 feet in the air, heading down into a pool that was 17 feet deep!"

"WOW!"

"I know. But thanks to you, I will never know if she survived or not."

"Shut up and go back to bed." I said pushing his head back down on the pillow before going back to my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on<strong>

"Good morning." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy." Casey said back.

"Ew, what are you eating?" I asked noticing his plate.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." He said nonchalantly taking another bite.

"I know _that_. But what's on top of it?"

"Peanut butter and syrup."

"Oh now I remember."

"Remember what?" He said taking another bite.

"Last night, you said something about wanting chocolate chip pancakes with _peanut butter._" I said peanut butter in disgust.

"Sammy! Just try it." He said holding his fork out with a piece of pancake on it.

"Nah, I'm good." I said.

"Try it!" He said in a whiny little boy's voice.

"Fine, you 8 year old." I said teasing him.

"Just try it."

I grabbed the fork from him and stared at it for awhile.

"Staring at it isn't gonna make it vanish, Sammy."

"Okay, okay. Gosh, your pushy." I said before putting the fork in my mouth.

"Well?"

"It's kind of good."

"Kind of?"

"Okay fine. It's great."

"Exactly."

"Shut up." I said giving him the fork back.

"Yeah, cause you know I'm right."

"Just eat your dang pancake."

"Want me to make you one?"

"Sure!"

I was starving. In about 10 seconds, I'm gonna die from malnutrition.

"Okay, give me like 5 minutes. I still need to finish this one."

"Kay. I'm gonna go change."

I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"Yeah, you should."

I rolled my eyes at him as I walked back to our room. I changed as quickly as I could and just as I was about to leave the room, I hear _BLOOP!_

Oh great. I went back to the side of my bed and picked up my phone. One new text from Anonymous. I hope it wasn't another picture.

Nope, it was worse.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Lol, I love the Cammy in this chapter. I don't know why.. I just do. **

**Storyluvr12: Thanks! I love your story too! You better update soon though!**

**Hi: Thanks**

**SammyCasey4ever: Mines is the 9th! I can't believe your birthday is in November too! =D Are you SammyCasey4ever99? I wasn't sure if that was you or not... but if it is then AAHHH! YOU HAVE A FANFIC ACCOUNT? Lol**

**Lunasammy: Thanks, that means alot! =D**

**Anyone wanna guess what Anonymous sent Sammy? Lol, it's something REALLY unpredictable... Seriously, you'll never guess right. And next chapter is gonna be a little... rated- R. Just letting you guys know..**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"CASEY!" I screamed running back into the kitchen.

"What? What happened? Are you alright?" Casey asked worriedly.

"This isn't about me!" I screamed all out of breath. This was horrible. How could it have happened? Oh my God.

"Sammy. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened. You've only been in the room for like 3 minutes, what could've possibly happened?" Casey asked sitting me down on a chair and giving me a glass of water.

I drank it in 20 seconds. "This is horrible!" I exclaimed.

"What is?"

"No time for questions. We have to go. NOW!" I said pushing him to the door.

"What about our shoes? Your still in pajamas."

"I don't care. Hurry up and put on some shoes. This is an emergency!"

I put on some sandals and fixed my messy ponytail.

"Ready!" Casey said. He had on adidas.

"Come on! We're wasting time."

I pulled him out of the room and we ran out of the hotel and about 10 minutes later, we were both out of breath.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked.

"Marissa's!" I said taking off again.

Casey tried running alongside of me but I was running faster than I ever had. This time we didn't stop until we were out front of Marissa's big, mansion-like house.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, huffing besides me.

"Something's wrong!" I said, trying to breathe.

"What's wrong?"

"Marissa! I think she might've of.." I trailed of not wanting to say it.

"Might've of what?" Casey asked anxiously.

"I don't know for sure, but I have this really bad feeling about something." I said, starting to walk to the door.

Casey followed me but he didn't say anything. When we got to the door, it was slightly open. Was there a robber? Did Marissa get kidnapped?

Oh no. "MARISSA!" I screamed running into the house. There were chairs thrown around and some glass on the floor in the kitchen. What happened here?

Me and Casey ran upstairs, trying to find Marissa. We checked everywhere upstairs besides Marissa's bedroom. Me and Casey wanted to go in there together. Where is everyone? Mikey was probably at school. The Mckenze's were probably at work also. They were never home.

"Come on, let's check Marissa's room now." I said anxiously to Casey at the other side of the hallway.

"Fine, come on." He said.

The first thing we noticed when we got in the room was clothes. Everywhere. Seriously, what happened here? The room looked like bigfoot and his friends had a party in here. There was other things on the floor.

We started walking around the huge room until "_OOF!" _I landed on the floor, face first.

"Holy shiz. Sammy, are you alright?" Casey asked helping me up.

"Yeah. What did I trip on?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"A pile of clothes."

"A pile of clothes? How do you trip on... Oh my God!" I got down on my knees and started pawing through the clothes.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped and looked at him. "Casey! You don't just RANDOMLY "trip" over a pile of clothes!" I screamed at him.

"So your saying..."

"Yup! NOW HELP ME!" I yelled at him.

We both started pawing through the clothes until I heard a groan. Marissa! Oh my God. Has she been under here all night.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, we found a hand. It was attached to the body. Which was Marissa's. We found Marissa''s whole body a few seconds later. She was unconscious and not exactly breathing...

"We need to take her to a hospital, NOW!" I said shocked.

"How?"

"Ambulance!"

I quickly pulled out my phone. I hope they came fast. Marissa could be dead in less than an hour.

**A/N: I have NO idea where this came from! It's a weird chapter, I know but I just typed it off the top of my head. Sorry for the weird chapter but I wanted to change the plot a little. **

**Plus, I'm working on a Sammy Keyes Halloween fanfic that I'm publishing this weekend! And I have GREAT NEWS! I have an Apple laptop that my mom gave me 3 months ago, that she brought from this guy who was selling it in the streets, anyway she gave it to me but it didn't come with a charger! But on Monday my science teacher had an Apple laptop that she was using in homeroom that morning so I asked her if she had an Apple charger that had a circular plug thingy and she gave me 2 to try and one them fit... but now I need this special cd thats supposed to go with it and my mom has that! And shes coming over here today to bring it to me! **

**Now I don't have to use my aunt's laptop to update! IM SO EXCITED! =D**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: The next chapter will be the end! This chapter MIGHT be short, but thats cause I really want to start typing my new story! You guys are really gonna love it! **

I was frigging scared. Marissa was fine a few hours ago, and now she could almost die! God, I'm such a bad friend. How could I let this happen? I'm so... stupid!

Right now, me, Casey, Holly, and Billy were at the hospital. Marissa seemed... so limp. She looked peaceful, like nothing was wrong and she was just sleeping. I just wanted her to wake up!

What if she never does?

"Sammy?" I heard voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking around, confused.

"You okay?" I recognized the voice. It was just Casey. _Duh, Sammy! Who else would it be?_

"Yeah. Just shaky..." I said wearily.

"I know what your thinking." Casey said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Well, I'm not thinking it..." I had no idea what I just said. That made absolutely no sense.

"Sammy! For the last time- it's _not _your fault Marissa got hurt." Casey assured me.

"Yes, it is. I should've done... something. Anything!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I should have been suspicious about him, or whatever. I should've noticed that he was... I don't know, um... HOMICIDAL!" I shouted the last part. I was tired, afraid, mad, and sad. My best friend... Oh my God! I don't even want to think about it anymore.

"Maybe he wasn't trying to hurt Marissa. Maybe it just... happened."

"Nothing, '_just happens'_, only if your drunk or high. But if I would have checked out his background, I would've known that he was a drunk and a crack head." I said bitterly.

"Sammy! Stop blaming yourself. This would've happened either way!" Holly said, butting into the conversation. I forgot that she was even here.

"Yeah, Sammy! Stop blaming yourself. Just think... positive. Marissa will be alright, and she's definitely pressing charges." Billy said too. I forgot that _both _of them were there. They were so quiet. Well, until now.

"She better, or I'll kick his butt myself!" I muttered.

"I don't want you near him!" Casey said, a little too aggressively.

"Then you do it!" I said smirking at him.

"Uh..."

"Exactly!"

"Im not afraid of him, it's just that..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Wait, Im trying to think of a good excuse. Rude!"

Okay, that made me laugh. Well first it made me giggle, then chuckle, then the more I thought about it, I completely burst out laughing. And laughing. And laughing... until the receptionist told me in a not-so-polite way to be quiet. Geez, rude!

"Miss Keyes?"

I turned to face the doctor. Oh no. This is it. He's gonna tell me to say my final words. Marissa is dying. Oh God. I can't go through with this.

"Ye-yes?" I stuttered, nervously.

"Uh, Miss McKenze is..."

Oh great. Here it comes. I closed my eyes waiting for him to say the final words that will shatter my world forever.

".. going to be okay. She has a fractured bones but in a few weeks she'll be better." the doctor said smiling at us.

"Can we see her?" Holly asked.

"In a few hours..." the doctor said considering his words.

"Great. Thank you." Casey said and the doctor left.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

I knew Sammy blamed herself. I remembered the way she ran out of the hotel to Marissa's. It was surreal. Totally unbelievable. I cant believe Kenny would do this. He seemed like the perfect boy. Well kind of.

Here we were, in a hospital. With Sammy muttering to herself, about it being her fault. With Holly, worriedly pacing around the waiting room. With Billy, sitting still in the chair. Looking solemn. With me, tired and holding a shaking Sammy.

This must be really hard for her. She hasn't seen Hudson, her grams, her mom... It was something, you would see in movies. Where everyone would just leave a persons life. Like just walk right out, and never turn back.

I wonder if Sammy felt that way. She was always so brave. But now, she was shaking. She was like 5 year old, scared of leaving her mom to go to kindergarten. It was cute, but Sammy never acted this way. She _never _did. She cemented a fat gangster to a wheelbarrow. How many 'brave' people do you know that would do that?

No one. Thats because Sammy is different from most girls. She's way too smart and beautiful to be going through this.

She really deserves better. Maybe she should go move with her dad...

Who knows, maybe she will. Sometimes I feel like, I don't deserve her.

I looked at her, shaking in the hospital chair, muttering to herself. It wasn't right. It really wasn't.

Her life has been so hard. I know about her cases. I know about her putting her life in danger almost every month. I want her to stop, I don't want to find her in an empty dumpster like those cats she found before her 13th birthday.

I would be completely heartbroken. I couldn't even imagine life without Sammy. She was literally my everything. I needed her. She's like my rock. She keeps me from falling apart.

Okay, too cheesy.

**A/N: Weird ending! Sorry... I know I'm killing the story. But you'll LOVE my halloween story. Im always reading and rereading it! Thats how much _I _love it. You guys are gonna love the Cammy in my new story!**

**Okay, so last weekend... Im on facebook and Im messaging 'Sammy Keyes'... Guess who it was! N3WYORKANG3L! I was SO surprised! I had no idea that I was friends with her on facebook, or that she was 'Sammy Keyes' on Facebook! **

**Its 1:30 over here and I am NOT going to bed until I type EVERY chapter! I might be able to update this story tomorrow though cause I've been sucking up to my aunt and she let me use it until morning or so... **

**Im really sorry that I keep lying to you guys about my laptop! On friday we went to go get the cd and my moms friend looked EVERYWHERE! And when we found nothing, I was so fh**kin mad! I wanted to kill everyone! I even punched a wall! I hate lying to people, so Im like hating myself right now! Im really sorry, Im not updating as soon as I can! I LOVE writing fanfic! People are always telling me that Im creative and that I'll be a great writer someday... I love writing in general!**

**So... watch out for my story. Hope you at least, kind of like this chapter. Personally I hate it! Now Im gonna stop babbling and start typing!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Casey's POV**

A few hours later, me and Sammy were still at the hospital. Billy and Holly left after they heard that she was gonna be okay. But Sammy wanted to stay in case, Marissa woke up and wanted to talk to her. I didn't want to leave Sammy alone so I stayed with her but it was already 2:43 in the morning and I just wanted to sleep.

"Uh, Miss Keyes and Mr. Acosta?" A voice asked.

My eyes shot up, looking for the person who said it. It was a nurse.

"Yes. Thats us." I said tiredly.

"Miss McKenze is up. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I looked at Sammy. She was half-asleep on my shoulder. I quickly got up and gently picked her up. Maybe she can sleep on one of those pull out armchairs. I walked over to Marissa's room quietly and opened the door as best as I could and went in.

"Casey?" Marissa said quietly laying down on the bed.

"Hey Marissa. I'm so glad your okay. Me and Sammy have been out there for hours hoping you would wake up." I tried to give her a smile and then turned back to Sammy. "Sammy..."

She didn't wake up, she just mumbled weird phrases. I tried again.

"Sammy... Marissa's up."

She moved a little and I almost dropped her.

"Here. Let me try." Marissa suggested.

I brought her over to the side of the bed and Marissa pressed a button that made a loud siren-like noise. Sammy instantly woke up, startled. She looked at me as if I was the one who did it but then she looked around and figured out that we were in a hospital room. Then she whurled around and her eyes lit up when they focused on Marissa.

"Marissa. Oh my God. Im so glad your okay!" Sammy gushed tears in her eyes.

I put her down and she gave Marissa a hug.

"Marissa. What happened?" I asked when they were done.

"Its a really long story." Marissa sighed.

"We have time." Sammy said determined to know.

"I'll tell you guys when we have more time. Its almost 3 in the morning."

"We'll come back then."

"Okay."

Me and Sammy left and walked back to our hotel. It was almost 4 when we finally got back, and we were both worn out.

**A/N: I have 5 min. to get ready. Well I just need to put on my shoes and a shirt. Sorry I haven't updated. I'll update on mornings now. But I can only do it on mornings. Unless my aunts go to a football game then Ill update but now I cant update after school. My aunts come straight home from now on... Ill explain about that tomorrow or later on, cause today is a half day and my aunts are both going to their sisters house until... who knows when.**

**Ill try to update later I get out of school today at 12:50**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Back to Sammy's POV**

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. The last thing I remembered was walking back to the hotel and going to bed. I don't even think I changed out of my clothes. Well I've been in pajamas this whole time, so I don't really think it matters.

When I woke up, I checked the time. 3:21. Geez, have I been sleeping this whole time? Figures, I've been up until almost 4 in the morning.

I grabbed my phone. 4 texts. 1 from Marissa

**Visiting hours end at 6. Its a really long story. **

1 from Billy

**Hey Sammy. Did Marissa wake up? Me and Holly plan to go back. See you there. **

1 from my dad

**Sammy? Are you okay? I heard about what happened.**

The last one was from Casey. I haven't even checked to see if he was still sleeping.

**I went to the store to get flowers for Marissa. Come to the hospital when you get this.**

I put on some jeans and a shirt. Brushed my teeth and ate something. Then I put on my high-tops and grabbed my phone and left.

Almost an hour later, I reached the hospital. I didn't feel like asking for a visitor's pass. I needed to see my best friend. Surprisingly, none of the nurses stopped me when I walked by them.

Either a memo went out that I could do whatever I want OR they suck at their jobs.

I finally got to Marissa's room, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Casey, Holly and Billy were around Marissa, talking.

"Hey Sammy!" Casey called out to me.

"Thank God your here. Marissa wouldn't tell us anything unless her best friend was here." Billy groaned.

"Good! I would have killed you guys if I was left out. Especially since I'm the one who's gonna beat the punk who did this." I said sitting next to Casey on one of the couches.

"Well, now that your here..." Holly trailed off looking at Marissa hopefully.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. But first, 2 things."

"What?" Casey asked.

"First, you can't tell anyone. Promise!"

"Yeah, yeah. Promise." We all said.

"Second, Sammy... don't go near him. He's really dangerous."

"Marissa. No duh, he's dangerous! Look at what he did to you!" I shrieked.

"Promise me." She pleaded.

"I promise."

"Now Casey... Promise me you wont let her go near Kenny."

"You don't have to make me promise. Im not going to let her anywhere NEAR Kenny or out of my sight." Casey said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Billy whistled and grabbed Holly's hand.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Marissa said.

**A/N: Next chapter is only Marissa's story. I'll try to update tomorrow morning because my aunts are on their way home! But first-**

**N3WYORKANG3L: UPDATE! You duck! Billy and Marissa? You've got to be kidding me! I'm seriously missing alot just from not reading the last 2 books! -_- Im getting both of them for my birthday. :) Which Is 2 Weeks From Now! =D **

**Hi: Casey and Danny aren't friends anymore. In one of the books, "Sammy" says that Casey hasn't been hanging out with Danny as much as he used to. Billy and Casey are practically best friends in the books though.**

**Cammygrl: I'll update as soon as I can. I hate not updating. I want my own laptop, that way I can update whenever I want without someone's permission.**

**SammyCasey4ever99: The relationship between Sammy and Casey gets weirder in a fun and cute way. I seriously LOVE the Cammy in my halloween story!**

**These shout-outs are for the people who commented on my Halloween story! Thanks to the people who read it and actually reviewed it.**

**One more thing- I'm making a story/one-shot for SammyCasey4ever99 because her birthday is in 10 days, I think. Its November 5th and mines is November 9th**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/N: First- I MISSED MY BUS YESTERDAY MORNING! I started typing this when I walked back home. I couldve walked to school but its at least half an hour away and its cold outside. No thank you. And Second this story is told completely in Marissa's POV. Its going to be told right after Sammy snaps at her, and she goes to the back of the store with Kenny and then, you know, Sammy, Holly, Casey and Billy leave to the food court. **

**Marissa's POV**

"What's her problem?" Kenny asked me when we walked to the back of the store.

"I don't know. She's been like that ever since she broke up with Danny."

"Well her loss is our gain. We're in a secluded part of the store. Wanna make out?"

"Later. After I'm done."

He came over to me and put his hands on my waist. Is he really gonna do this right now?

"Not now." I said turning my back on him and looking at my reflection in a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"You are such a virgin!" He yelled.

"Keep it down!" I snapped at him.

"Then make out with me."

"LATER!" I screamed.

"You are such a bitch!" He said, storming away.

What's up his butt? Why am I dating him in the first place? He's so demanding...

"Marissa?"

"Huh?" I turned around and completely gaped. "Oh. Uh, hi Danny. Long time no see." I said giving him a nervous smile.

"Yeah. How are you?" He said taking a step forward.

"Okay, considering everything that happened..."

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy. But at least its all over. Sammy and Casey are together, Holly and Billy are together, you've gotten hotter, and I'm single." He said giving me a wink.

I felt my insides turn to Jell-O. What was he hinting at? We just stayed there in silence for a while. It was pretty awkward.

"Lets hang out." Danny blurted out.

"Sure." I said grinning.

"Your house?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

We left Claire's and walked to my house. The whole time, we were talking about the most randomest things. Why the sky was blue. Why bees were yellow and black. Why grass was green and not red. You know, just random stuff.

We watched a movie and made popcorn. I totally didn't expect Danny to kiss me or for Kenny to walk in and see us making out.

I also didn't plan to have them fighting. They were everywhere... They broke some glass cups that were really expensive. Stupid Kenny tried to throw at Danny.

They were fighting for at least half an hour. By that time, Kenny had Danny thrown out the front door. After he made sure Danny was gone, he came to me.

"What the fhuck!" He screamed.

"Kenny, calm down. It was a mistake. We were hanging out and then we accidentally kissed." I said taking a step backward.

"Nothing accidentally happens. You are such a whore."

"Whatever, Im going upstairs." I said pushing past him.

"No, your not." He said grabbing my arm and yelling in my face.

"Let go of me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." He let go of me, by shoving me to the stairs. I fell and scraped my knee.

"Dude, that hurt." I cried at him.

"_That _hurts?" He smirked.

I did not like the look on his face when he said that. Something tells me, that this is gonna end badly. I bolted up the stairs cause I just had a feeling that he was gonna do something bad.

He called after me but its not like I was gonna wait for him to catch up with me. I hid in my closet. I threw some clothes over me so he wouldn't know I was in there.

But I guess he thought a big pile of clothes was suspicious because the next thing I know, he's kicking me on the floor. I kept trying to wrap up in a ball so he wouldn't hurt my head but I was just in so much pain that I stopped and then blacked out.

Everything hurt. I felt bad for Danny and I was sorry for putting him through that. Kenny sure can kick.

I'm never dating another guy in my life.

**A/N: Okay so thats what happened. The last 2 sentences are what she's thinking. She blacked out but she can still think. Okay so.., GOOD NEWS! **

**My grandmother finally brought a charger to the house laptop and know I can update everyday from at least 6 to 9! I used to be the first one who gets home but now my grandmother doesn't own a store anymore so now my little brother, Sparky, my cousin, Nini, and my 2 aunts, Masa and Sita, and my grandparents are here when I get home. I can use it in the mornings but after school... I don't know we're gonna have to make up a schedule. If people (SPARKY) fight over the laptop then we can't use it anymore. SPARKY is always to blame for this. He thinks that EVERYTHING is unfair. And when it's Nini's turn, Sparky tells Nini what to do. Like "Nini got to youtube. Or No don't play that game." And we always have to tell him to shut up or LEAVE! Its not his turn and if he doesn't like what Nini is doing on HIS turn then he should just shut up or leave! God, he's so annoying! You guys are lucky that he's not YUR brother.**

**Heres the schedule that I made up:**

**Sparky- 2 to 4**

**Nini- 4 to 6**

**Me- 6 to 8**

**Sita- 8 to 10**

**Masa- Who cares about her. She has wi-fi and a room with GREAT signal. So I don't really think she matters.**

**And this schedule might not be right. I made this up yesterday but I don't know if my grandmother will say its okay and fair. Usually we're not allowed to use the laptop on weekdays -_- But if one of us needs it for homework (Wink Wink) She'll allow it.**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You hooked up with Danny?" I practically shrieked. Did she always have to kiss my ex-es? (**I Dont know how to spell it...**)

"It just kind of happened..." Marissa said quietly.

"Sammy, calm down. It doesn't matter." Casey whispered to me with a shocked expression.

"To me it does. This is the second time she's done this. First you and now Danny. I thought he was a perv!" I said angrily.

"Yeah Marissa, its pretty messed up." Holly said quietly.

"Sammy, Im sorry. Its not like I planned to see him in Claire's. This isn't all my fault. _He_ mentioned that he was single and that I got hotter. _He _wanted to hang out. And _he _kissed _me_." She shot back.

"Whatever. Im so out of here." I snapped. I got up and left. Holly and Billy followed but Casey stayed behind.

"This is like deja vu." Billy joked.

"Haha. Very funny." I muttered.

"What are you gonna do?" Holly asked as we ducked out the main entrance of the hospital.

"What can I do? When she did the same thing with Casey, I went to Danny. Me and Casey are kind of going out so its not like I can go to some other guy. Im just mad cause Marissa always goes after my ex-es! Thats so annoying." I said stomping down the sidewalk.

"I agree with you, but she's been through a lot. At least cut her _some _slack." Billy insisted.

"I know, I know. Its just that- she can't find any _non-homicidal _boyfriends so she has to steal from me. Who's next? Billy?"

"NO!" Billy and Holly shouted.

"Hate to break it to you, but its possible. She's capable of anything these days. A few months ago, you would've thought- _Marissa wouldn't do that. She's my friend. She would never do that to me. _Well news flash, SHE WOULD!" I screamed the last part angrily.

"Geez Sammy, I've never seen you so mad." Billy said nervously.

"Im just annoyed. She and Casey are probably smooching right now."

To my surprise, Billy and Holly burst out laughing. Weirdos.

"What is so funny?" I asked glaring at them.

"Who...says...smooching?" Billy said in between laughs.

"I do." I said laughing a little.

"When were you born? The 1950's?" Holly asked, still laughing.

"Guys, shut up." I said laughing. It _was_ pretty funny. _Smooching_. They're right. Who says that anymore?

"Yeah. Thats _so _funny, I forgot to laugh." A voice suddenly said, making us stop.

I turned and faced Casey. He had a glare on his face, and something told me that he just heard everything we just said. _Great. Another job well done, thanks to my big mouth. _

_"_Yeah, I wish _I _forgot to laugh." I said taking a step back.

"How can you say that about your best friend?"

"Some best friend she is. Put yourself in _my _shoes. You would've been mad too."

"No. I would've said _No big deal, this is about you, not Danny_."

"Yeah right." I snapped. "You would've never talked to me again if you found out that I was making out with one of your friends."

"Yeah, maybe. But I wouldn't have been screaming about it in front of the hospital and then laughing about your kind of boyfriend _smooching _with your best friend."

"Why are you mad anyway? This has nothing to do with you." I snapped.

"Why am I mad? I'm mad because your ranting about your best friend kissing your Ex! Emphasis on EX."

"She's a bad friend." I muttered.

"You can at least be there for her!" He shouted.

I froze. He never used that tone before. It was like a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Casey..." I said walking to him. "Im sorry. I guess it doesn't really matter. It happened and its not like ranting about it will undo what happened."

He pulled me into a hug. "Let's never fight again..." I murmured into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head. "Deal."

"Wow... You guys can fight and make up in 5 minutes. Thats a record. Who wants to go for 3?" Billy cut in.

Holly laughed a little but me and Casey just glared at him. He's getting bad at making jokes. Thats new and unusual. Mental note- Remind me to talk to Billy about that.

"How about you and Holly try it." Casey suggested.

"Nah, we're good." Billy said while taking Holly's hand.

"Life is a rollercoaster." I suddenly blurted out. _Completely _out of nowhere.

"You can say that again." Casey, Billy, and Holly agreed.

And it was. One minute, your life was fine. The next minute, your life was spinning upside down and you felt like you were gonna explode from all the drama.

Great, my life is exactly like that. And your never gonna be a normal girl, who likes makeup, boys and _love _to gossip and not get their clothes all muddy and chase criminals (mostly through allies, but you get my point).

My life is a nightmare. But sadly, I love my life and I would _never _give it up for anything else in the world.

**A/N: This is basically the last chapter. Next one is gonna be an Epilogue. That idea came to me when I was writing the second half of this. HalLoween (over here, where I live) has been cancelled. So HalLoween will be next Sunday. -_- It isn't HalLoween unless you go trick or treating on October 31st. **

**And now, some bad news. After I'm done writing some other stories, I wont be writing anymore. I still want to be a writer, and I love FanFic but there are some other specific reasons why I dont want to write anymore.**

**Storluvr12- Thanks. Im really looking forward to it.**

**SammyCasey4ever99- Im still writing a one-shot for you. I always have at least an extra hour in math skills at school but my ex (who I sit next to... not things arent weird between us) is always stealing my notebook and says that Im gonna talk to him and not write in my notebook. I just look at him like he's crazy until he gives it back... but then hes always trying to make conversation so I get distracted and then before I know it, its time for English.**

**N3WYORKANG3L- This shouldn't really affect you that much. We talk ALL the time on Facebook.**

**Its not like you guys will miss me that much. Anyway, I'll update Sammy Keyes and the HalLoween Bash tomorrow... I'lL be finished with it by the end of the week though.**


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Okay so, a lot of things changed after that day at the hospital. Lana and Warren had trust issues after a certain someone got caught maxing out her credit card. (Yes, Im talking about Lady Lana)

Me and Casey broke up a few months after that day. We both found someone new though. Casey's new girlfriend is sweet and down-to-earth. She volunters at the Humane Society (**Is that how you spell it?**) with Holly so Holly knows her more than the rest of us. Her name is Tiffany.

My new boyfriend is Brandon. Not Marissa's cousin. He's in my grade, and in all my classes considering we have the same homeroom. Thats how we met actually. Anyway, he's not a push over, he's not mean or homicidal and him and Casey get along great.

Marissa and Danny started going out after Marissa recovered. I thought I would never see the day. It seemed impossible but well, it happened.

Holly and Billy are still going out. They don't like to show it in public though. Holly says that its, "bad press," whatever that means.

Dot moved. Who-knows-where. We haven't heard from her and when we do she never tells us where she is and her letters dont have an address so we can't write back to her.

Heather and me are like the best of sisters but Tenille and Monet still hate me. Whatever like I care.

Grams and Hudson got married. Of course, I found out a few months later instead of exactly when it happened. I still dont see either of them though.

I still solve cases, but not as much. It seems like I've caught all the criminals already so there's no need to endanger myself.

All in all, life is still a rollercoaster that I'm still riding.

**A/N: Okay, so now I'm done with this story. It took forever but now I feel accomplished that I finally finished it and I've got good news. Good news for me though. I ordered the past 2 Sammy Keyes books and I'm finally gonna get them today! =D Its going to be like Christmas for me. Check out Alyssa's birthday story! Well, now its 2:53am and Im gonna try to go to sleep. I'm not that tired though so, like I said I'll try... Good Night!**


End file.
